Buenos días, tristeza
by Herrera
Summary: Por eso, Lisa Cuddy temía la llegada del lunes, la vuelta al trabajo y tener que ver a House por primera vez después de la conferencia médica.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa

No, no estaba preparada para eso. Había esperado su mal humor, traducido en salidas de tono, sarcasmo, expresiones inconvenientes… Había esperado su resentimiento, rabia y coraje por haberle hecho quedar en evidencia. Había esperado todos los reproches posibles, todos los gritos, las risas sardónicas… Había esperado todo lo peor por haber aireado sus problemas, sus intimidades, ante terceros. Y en cierta medida, habría estado en su derecho, porque ella había sido demasiado indiscreta. Por eso, Lisa Cuddy temía la llegada del lunes, la vuelta al trabajo y tener que ver a House por primera vez después de la conferencia médica.

Y el lunes había llegado, y al poco de entrar en el hospital se habían encontrado. Era inusualmente pronto, tratándose de House, y Cuddy no advirtió su presencia hasta que, de pronto, ambos estaban dentro del ascensor, solos. House fue el primero en hablar, sin mirarla

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, House.

El silencio se hizo irrespirable. Lisa se aventuró a hablar

- House, yo… quería decirte que…

- No hace falta, no tienes que decir nada. No importa.

Entonces la miró, y fue cuando Lisa Cuddy sintió un estremecimiento hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Él repitió las últimas palabras, mirándola a los ojos, en un tono de voz que casi fue un susurro

- No importa.

La puerta se abrió y House salió del ascensor. Cuddy se quedó allí, aturdida.

No había esperado eso, no estaba preparada para ver en sus ojos lo que vio. En todo el tiempo en que le había conocido había visto la chispa, la ira, el hastío, el coqueteo, la mentira, la lujuria, el desafío, la ironía, el deseo, el desprecio, la admiración, el triunfo, incluso el temor, cuando por fin accedió a internarse en el hospital psiquiátrico… Había visto tantas cosas en esos ojos que creía conocer tan bien… Pero nunca, en todos esos años había visto lo que vio hoy, tristeza. Una tristeza tan profunda que trascendía los ojos y rebosaba por los poros de su piel, se advertía en su lenguaje corporal, mostrándole más dependiente que nunca de su bastón, caminando con más dificultad, con los hombros caídos y el aspecto abatido y fatigado del herido en una batalla. Había tristeza, dolor y desesperanza en sus ojos, que hoy tenían el color del mar en víspera de tempestad.

Tristeza, tristeza, una tremenda tristeza. Ya en su despacho, Cuddy escondió la cara entre sus manos y se vio sacudida por un sollozo, los codos sobre el escritorio que él había recuperado para ella, la cara de su hija mirándola desde su foto enmarcada sobre la pulida madera.

Greg

Apenas había dormido. La pierna dolía, y estuvo tentado de salir y buscar un alivio químico para sus males, pero desistió. No se había pasado varios meses internado para echarlo todo a perder ahora por un desengaño. Porque sí, por cursi que pudiera sonar, el gran Gregory House había sufrido el mayor desengaño de su vida. Un desengaño amoroso propio de un folletín, de una novela rosa. Se había decidido, se había tirado en plancha… y no había agua en la que sumergirse. Había llegado tarde. ¿Cómo pensó que una mujer como Lisa Cuddy se iba a pasar la vida esperándole? ¿A él, un cojo amargado que en tiempos no muy lejanos le había dicho las cosas más horribles? Él le había dicho que sería una madre horrible, y una médico incompetente. La había animado a devolver a Rachel, en aquellos primeros días en que ella se había sentido tan agobiada. Y después, ese mismo día, Cuddy había entrado con la niña en sus brazos y se la había ofrecido para que la cogiera. Allí House había cambiado de opinión, entonces había visto que esa niña era la hija de Cuddy, la pequeña manteniendo su mirada en la de él, descarada y desafiante como la de su madre.

No, no le tenía nada que reprochar a Cuddy. Él era el culpable, él y su cabezonería. Cuddy quería una familia, estabilidad y alguien que estuviera siempre ahí para su hija. Qué poco sabía ella que eso era justo lo que él quería también, y que él había estado ahí para Rachel, a espaldas de todos, y que le dolía casi tanto perder a la niña como a la madre. Pero no podía seguir, debía dejar que ellas encontraran ahora esa estabilidad con otro hombre, con el hombre que Cuddy había elegido. Y no era él. Había esperado tanto, que ese tren había partido sin él.

En el ascensor, al verla, el corazón le había dolido, físicamente. Ella se veía preocupada, y más guapa que nunca, aún con una sombra de ojeras bajo sus ojos. No importa, la había dicho. No importa. No tenía ganas ni fuerza para otra cosa que no fuera pensar en su trabajo, a ver si así se distraía de otras ideas. No importa, no importa…

Hoy, tendría que despedirse de Rachel. A solas, en una de esas conversaciones tan especiales que solían tener. No sabía si sería capaz de afrontarlo, sólo tenía la esperanza de que los niños de casi un año deberían ser capaces de superar las ausencias más fácilmente que los de mayor edad, pero también tenía la íntima convicción de que la iba a hacer sufrir, y eso sí le mortificaba. De todo este asunto, eso era lo que sí importaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Wilson

Apenas recuperada de su desahogo de llanto, Cuddy tuvo que lavarse la cara y los ojos en el baño adjunto a su despacho y rehacer un poco su maquillaje para disimular los estragos causados por las lágrimas. Aún estaba acabando cuando oyó que alguien entraba en su despacho. Wilson estaba sentado en el sofá, con cara de pocos amigos.

- "Ha sido un golpe bajo, Cuddy. No sé si podremos perdonarte".

- "¿Podremos? ¿Perdonar? ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?"

- "Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, Lisa. Hablo de ti y de House. Y de mí, de paso. ¿Cómo no me dijiste lo de Lucas?"

- "Por que no es asunto tuyo, James. O mejor dicho, no es asunto _vuestro_, ya que ahora House y tú sois un paquete completo".

- "¿Cómo puedes decir que no es asunto mío? Creí que éramos amigos. Los amigos saben de la vida de sus amigos, se preocupan por ellos. Si resulta que eres tan feliz, yo debería saberlo. Sobre todo, porque en ese caso no habría empujado a House de la manera que lo hice a abrirse a ti definitivamente para obtener un... un... un desengaño tan lamentable".

- "Francamente, James, no sé qué pensabais tu amigo y tú... ¿que yo iba a estar toda la vida esperándole, convertida en la Virgen María?"

- "No, yo no esperaba la Virgen María, pero tampoco a María Magdalena" La voz de Wilson sonó con una aspereza poco habitual en él.

- "¿Qué se supone que me estás llamando? Soy una mujer soltera que ha encontrado un buen novio, no sé que hay de extraño en todo este asunto".

- "Cuddy, hace poco estabas diciéndole a House que todo el mundo sabía que vuestra relación iba hacia algún lado... Le hiciste creer que tú estabas ahí para él. Por eso quiso internarse, para recuperar su salud, para olvidar su adicción a los calmantes, para ser digno de ti... Y cuando lo consigue, resulta que a ti ya no te importa, que has pasado página, que le has dejado atrás... No te entiendo. Verdaderamente no te entiendo. Mira que es difícil entender a House... pues ahora mismo le entiendo mejor a él que a ti".

Cuddy no podía explicar a Wilson por qué no le había dicho nada, simplemente porque no tenía una buena explicación. Ni ella sabía por qué el empeño de mantener la relación con Lucas en secreto desde su comienzo, aún cuando House estaba en Mayfield y no se iba a presentar a molestarlos, como era su antigua costumbre. No sabía si era un sentimiento de vergüenza... ¿Pero por qué debería avergonzarse?

- "James, ¿qué te ha dicho? Porque hace un rato le he visto y me ha saludado con normalidad. Quiero decir, no con la normalidad de House, sino con la normalidad de cualquier persona normal, lo que en sí ya se sale de lo normal... Sólo ha dicho que... no importa"

- "Pues justo eso es lo único que me ha dicho a mí también, que no importa. Pero sí importa, Lisa, yo lo sé. Sé que apenas ha hablado desde que volvimos de la conferencia, y sé que ayer quedó con su médico de Mayfield, el Dr. Nolan, y estuvo con él casi toda la tarde. Después volvió y se acostó. No ha bebido, no ha gritado, no ha tomado pastillas, aunque sé que la pierna le duele... definitivamente está más triste que nunca, pero no me ha culpabilizado a mí por haberle empujado hacia ti, con tan funesto resultado... y creo que ni siquiera te culpa a ti. Simplemente, parece como si efectivamente no importara. Quiero pensar que su psiquiatra le haya hecho ver las cosas de una forma positiva y que no vaya a estallar por donde menos esperemos... No podría culparle, esta vez es él quien ha actuado de buena fe".

- "Mira, James, parece que House sólo tiene interés en mí cuando estoy con alguien, y eso ya es muy cansado. Durante el año pasado me ha evitado, no ha querido nada con mi hija... No asistió a la fiesta del _Simchat Bat_ de Rachel ¿recuerdas? Y yo le esperé como una tonta..."

- "Bueno, habría mucho que hablar de aquella fiesta y la manera en que le invitaste, como si no quisieras que fuera. House parece insensible, pero no lo es, aquello le molestó, realmente pensó que lo que querías es que no fuera". James suspiró, calibrando sus palabras. "Y te voy a decir algo que no debería... estaría bien que en algún momento te enteraras de qué es lo que estuvo haciendo House mientras tenía lugar la fiesta. Tiene que ver contigo, y con él, y con las otras pocas cosas que realmente quiere en este mundo, su música y su piano".

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".

- "Lo que he dicho, que alguna vez deberías enterarte"

- "Mira, James, mi vida ya es bastante complicada como para andar resolviendo acertijos. Y House me planteaba demasiados. Ahora estoy contenta, tengo una estabilidad, un hombre que me gusta, y que le gusta a mi niña..."

- "¿Te gusta? ¿Sólo te gusta? Ni siquiera puedes decir que le quieres... porque... ¿Le quieres?"

- "¿Sabes qué te digo, Wilson?, que esta conversación ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Como te dije al principio: No es asunto vuestro, y no hay nada más que hablar".

Wilson tomó nota de sus palabras. Ni siquiera era capaz de admitir que le quisiera, ni aún mintiendo. Simplemente no era capaz. Wilson se levantó para irse.

- "No sé cómo va acabar esto, pero no creo que acabe bien... No, no lo creo"

- "Tengo que velar por mi bienestar y el de mi hija, deberías entenderlo"

- "Eso lo tenías que haber pensado antes, Cuddy" dijo Wilson desde la puerta, antes de salir y cerrar tras él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

House

Todavía le temblaba la mano sobre el bastón cuando llegó a su oficina. Hubiera querido evitar ese primer encuentro con Cuddy el mayor tiempo posible, pero se había producido nada más llegar al hospital. En cierta manera, era mejor así. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía hacia ella, sencillamente... no podía.

Saber que ahora es la mujer de otro no le producía, como habría esperado, ganas de matar al "otro", de matarla a ella o de matarse él mismo, sólo le producía una tristeza horrible, opresiva, sin esperanza. No tenía derecho a entrometerse si ella era feliz, si Rachel era feliz, si ellos formaban una familia. Pero le costaba asimilarlo. Y estaba decidido, ahora que lo sabía, a no seguir profundizando su lazo afectivo con la niña, porque quizás fue un error hacerlo desde el principio. Y sí, todo había comenzado por un error.

Pocos días después de su vuelta de Mayfield, House se había presentado en casa de Cuddy antes de que ella saliera hacia el hospital, para hablar sin testigos curiosos sobre la posibilidad de volver a ejercer la medicina. Los cursos de cocina estaban muy bien, pero House era el Dr. Dregory House, y su profesión era la de médico, no la de cocinero.

Cuando se bajó del taxi, Cuddy salía de su casa con Rachel en brazos, su maletín y la bolsa de la niña.

- "Hey, ¿dónde llevas a tu retoño tan de mañana? ¿No debería estar aún durmiendo?"

- "Mi retoño se llama Rachel y hoy es su primer día de guardería, así que perdón, House, pero no tengo tiempo para lo que quiera que se te haya ocurrido ahora contarme"

- "Bien, no te interrumpo. Voy contigo y te lo cuento por el camino"

Ella le dio el maletín y la bolsa mientras colocaba a la niña en su sillita en laparte trasera del coche y la ataba. Él entró en el se sentó en el asiento del acompañante y miró hacia atrás. Rachel le hacía caras raras, y él le sacó la lengua. En lugar de asustarse, la niña se rió.

Cuando llegaron a la guardería, Cuddy salió, sacó a Rachel, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada. House salió del coche y fue tras ella.

- "No hace falta que vengas, House. Esto está lleno de niños, no vayas a tener un ataque de pánico, ya sabes, tú prefieres evitar esa especie".

- "Qué graciosa..." House se apresuraba con su bastón y entraron al tiempo. Él sujetó caballerosamente la puerta para que pasaran. Rachel le seguía constantemente con la mirada, como si le recordara de aquella única vez que él la había tenido en brazos, cuando le vomitó encima con apenas unas semanas de vida.

House tenía que reconocer que la niña estaba preciosa. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules, tal como recordaba que eran los del memo de su padre biológico, un chaval asustado al que había visto una sola vez, en su intento de recabar información para el diagnóstico de la madre de Rachel. Imbécil de chico, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dejado preñada a su amiga la gordita. Bien, pues Rachel tenía su color de ojos, el mismo que House, en realidad, pero ya con unos meses se advertía en los de la niña más viveza y espabilamiento que en los de aquel adolescente asustado. El pelo de Rachel era castaño, herencia de su madre. Quizás con el paso del tiempo llegara a ser tan oscuro como el de Cuddy. En realidad, al verla con la niña en brazos, pocos dudarían de que fuera su verdadera madre. Los gestos aprendidos, como el mirar de frente, llevar la cabeza alta y la desenvoltura, hacían de la niña, aún siendo tan pequeña, un exacto reflejo de Lisa Cuddy.

Se encontraron con la directora nada más entrar en el hall. Cuddy ya se había entrevistado con ella, de modo que la reconoció.

- "Dra. Cuddy, que alegría. Así que hoy nos trae a Rachel. ¡Hola Rachel!"

- "Buenos días, Mrs. Grant, aquí estamos. Rachel, dile Hi! a Mrs. Grant"

Rachel levantó su manita saludando y dijo "Hi!"

- "Vaya, qué simpática, y muy precoz, como me había advertido"

House carraspeó. Cuddy no tuvo más remedio que hacer las presentaciones.

- "Mrs. Grant, le presento al Dr. Gregory House".

- "Encantada de conocerle, Dr. House".

House podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía, y esta vez se lo propuso. Tomó la mano de la señora, en actitud de besarla, hizo una levísima inclinación de cabeza y la dedicó su mejor sonrisa al tiempo que decía:

- "El placer es mío, Ms. Grant. Tiene un bonito lugar aquí, donde esperamos que esta pequeña sea admitida como una más de sus felices miembros"

- "Por supuesto, Dr. House. Estoy segura de que Rachel va a estar muy contenta". Desde el primer momento la mujer asumió que el _doctor encanto_ era el padre de la niña. A ver, con los mismos ojos, ese interés en su bienestar y acompañándola el primer día... La Dra. Cuddy ya le había dicho en su entrevista anterior que no convivía con el padre de la niña, pero sin dar explicaciones. Desde luego, siempre era bueno que ambos padres fueran capaces de estar juntos y unidos en las ocasiones especiales, y para una pequeña su primer día de guardería era una de esas ocasiones.

Cuddy levantó los ojos al cielo, meneando levemente la cabeza, fastidiada por la hipocresía de House, pero la directora sólo le miraba a él.

- "Dra. Cuddy, ¿trajo todos los formularios de la inscripción?"

- "Sí, por supuesto". Cuddy intentó sacarlos de su cartera, pero no podía desenvolverse con Rachel, de modo que se la plantó a House en su brazo libre, ya que la otro era el que se apoyaba en el bastón. Cuddy se apartó unos metros para apoyar la cartera en una mesa junto a la pared y poder encontrar mejor lo que buscaba.

- "Esta niña tiene los mismos ojos que su padre..." Comentó la directora, mirando las caras, ahora cercanas, de House y Rachel. House cayó en la cuenta de lo que la mujer quería decir, y le pareció divertido seguir la farsa. Besó la mejilla de Rachel.

-"Realmente es cierto (y en esto no mentía, Rachel tenía los ojos de su padre, tal como había recordado apenas un rato atrás). ¡Las cosas de la genética!... No escapamos a ella, por suerte o por desgracia. Seguro que usted también ha heredado sus preciosos ojos de alguno de sus progenitores"

La señora se ruborizó, halagada. En realidad tenía unos ojos totalmente anodinos, ligeramente saltones y de un marrón desvaído, pero ella siempre había creído que eran su punto fuerte, de modo que el comentario de House la halagó sobre manera.

- "Pues sí, yo también los heredé de mi papá". House la sonreía beatíficamente.

Finalmente Cuddy se les había unido con todos los formularios que había rellenado y firmado cuidadosamente y se los entregó a la directora. Hizo amago de recuperar a Rachel, pero la niña no se quiso ir con ella. En lugar de eso se agarró al cuello de la camisa de House, lo que para la directora fue la confirmación del gran apego de la pequeña hacia su padre. Mrs. Grant les propuso un paseo por las instalaciones, para que conocieran el centro y los lugares en los que iba a transcurrir la vida de Rachel a partir de ese día. Las dos mujeres se adelantaron, pasillo adelante, y House las siguió con la niña en brazos.

- "Tu directora es un genio..." Le dijo al oído a Rachel, y la niña soltó una carcajada alegre. House también se rió. Sabía que a Rachel le hacía más gracia las cosquillas que el susurro le producía en la oreja que el contenido del irónico mensaje, pero su oportuna risa le hizo reír también a él. Supo que se iban llevar muy bien.

_Continuará_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

House y Rachel

La directora les explicó que en la edad preescolar los niños tenían el horario abierto, y que los padres podían acercarse en cualquier momento a verlos. Sabían que los trabajos de muchos padres y madres tenía horarios poco convencionales y que desearían pasar con sus hijos sus momentos libres, de modo que nunca habría restricciones para pasar un rato con ellos. También tenían un programa llamado "Da de comer a tu hijo", en el que intentaban involucrar a los padres de de modo que si alguno de los dos tenían tiempo libre en el mediodía, por poco que fuera, eran bienvenidos en el comedor del centro para darles la comida a sus hijos. Cuddy le explicó que su horario le hacía imposible tal cosa, por más que le apeteciera la idea.

- "Quizás el padre pueda, alguna vez..." aventuró Mrs. Grant

Cuddy, que ya había sido reacia a dar explicaciones sobre el padre de Rachel en la entrevista, y ni siquiera le había mencionado a la directora que la niña fuera adoptada, contestó evasivamente

- "Lo dudo mucho..." al tiempo que se alejaba un poco para mirar la zona de los más chiquitines, que aún estaban en las cunas, evitando así dar más detalles.

- "Usted tiene un horario tan rígido también, Dr. House?, preguntó Mrs. Grant. House captó por dónde iba el tema, y se divirtió con esa posibilidad.

- "Bueno, sería cuestión de hacer ajustes..." Calló cuando Cuddy se acercó de nuevo. Habían terminado el recorrido en el patio de juegos, con zonas de jardín, columpios y pequeños toboganes. House sentó a Rachel en uno de ellos, que apenas le llegaba a él a la cintura, apoyó el bastón y con las dos manos la deslizó sin soltarla. Rachel palmoteó, riéndose a carcajadas. La directora se hizo cargo de ella.

- "Quizás será mejor que se despidan aquí... A ver cómo se lo toma la niña, pero puede que no se dé tanta cuenta de que se van si paso unos minutos aquí con ella, en los toboganes y los columpios. No se preocupen mucho, parece una niña muy sociable, y lo pasará bien en su clase, con todos su compañeros"

Cuddy se acercó, abrazó a su hija y la besó. Para su sorpresa, House hizo lo mismo. Rachel le correspondió con lo que hubiera podido ser un beso, pero que se resumía en ruido y babas. Él sonrió contentísimo. La directora pensaba que era el hombre más encantador que había conocido en mucho tiempo.

- "¿Se puede sabe de qué vas?" Cuddy estaba desasosegada, sin saber bien por qué. Tanto tiempo decepcionada porque House no quería nada con su hija y cuando se comportaba bien con ella... notaba algo raro.

- "¿Cómo que de qué voy? ¿Me reprochas cuando soy maleducado y cuando me porto correctamente lo haces igualmente? ¿De qué vas tú? Parece que olvidas que he seguido una terapia y se supone que tengo que recuperar un comportamiento aceptable, primer paso para volver a mi profesión... Por cierto, eso es precisamente de lo que yo había venido a hablarte antes de toda esta... interrupción, por culpa de tu microbio"

Cuddy movió la cabeza, ya volvíamos al _microbio_. La conversación derivó hacia los trámites necesarios para que House recuperase su licencia, y él se despidió a la puerta del hospital, sin querer entrar. No estaba preparado aún para los comentarios, los cotilleos... sus últimos tiempos allí, pregonando desde lo alto del hall que se había acostado con Lisa Cuddy (algo que ya todo el mundo sabría que era parte de sus alucinaciones) no le dejaban en muy buen lugar.

Se entretuvo acercándose a su apartamento para tocar el piano un par de horas, como solía hacer cada día a pesar de vivir con Wilson, y después había vuelto a la guardería y por primera vez en su vida había dado de comer a un bebé. Rachel se había ventilado con buen apetito un puré de verduras con carne triturada (House lo probó y estaba rico) y después un yogur. Había estado con la niña hasta que se durmió y la acostó para la siesta. Nunca pensó que ocupándose en semejante actividad iba a pasar tan buen rato.

Sobre cómo era posible que en los dos meses transcurridos desde entonces Cuddy no se hubiera enterado de que House daba de comer a su hija todos los días laborables era difícil dar una explicación concreta. Se debía también al resultado de una serie de casualidades. Los turnos de las profesoras y auxiliares que atendían a los niños cambiaban a la hora de la siesta, de modo que las del turno de tarde, cuando Cuddy recogía a Rachel, ni siquiera conocían a House. Sólo tenían comunicación en caso de que algún niño rechazara la comida, o la vomitara... pero Rachel comía de maravilla y nunca había problemas con ella, de modo que nunca hubo nada que comunicar a su madre respecto a su comida... Y por las mañanas, normalmente Cuddy siempre llevaba prisa, así que no se entretenía a charlar. Mrs. Grant llegaba algo más tarde que Cuddy y se iba antes de que ella volviera a recoger a Rachel, de modo que con quien charlaba la directora sobre los progresos de la niña, con cierto deleite en ello, era con House, con quien procuraba cruzar todos los días algunas palabras.

Y House... ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No se podría dar una respuesta muy concreta. Empezó como un juego, algo con lo que esconderse de Cuddy mientras conocía a la niña, pues ya se había hecho a la idea de que las chicas Cuddy eran un sólo lote, madre e hija, así que si quería a Cuddy, tendría que aprender a querer a Rachel.

Precisamente eso fue lo más fácil de todo, querer a Rachel. Más fácil aún que darle a cucharadas su plato de puré.

Ahora que sabía que en aquella época Cuddy ya tenía una relación de meses con Lucas, no le extrañaba que la niña no hubiera sentido cierto reparo ante una figura masculina que de pronto aparece en su vida. Lucas ya estaba allí antes que él, y Rachel se había acostumbrado a voces más gruesas, barba de varios días... Seguramente Lucas la habría dado de comer en más de una ocasión, así que a Rachel no le pareció extraño. Cuando no lo sabía, House creía que la niña le aceptaba porque la había conquistado, simplemente, como a su madre. Todavía lo creía un poco, porque ella le había conquistado a él, y el sentimiento debía ser mutuo para ser tan fuerte.

En dos meses, Rachel había progresado muchísimo. Iba a hacer un año, y el mes anterior ya se había soltado a andar sola. House se emocionó cuando la vio, caminando solita, un poco vacilante, hacia sus brazos abiertos. Hubiera querido tener ambas piernas sanas, que le permitieran ponerse en cuclillas, o de rodillas, para dar más confianza a su niña... porque sí, había empezado a pensar en ella como su niña.

Cada día tenían serias conversaciones, durante la comida y después, en el ratito que paseaba o se sentaba con ella en el jardín, hasta la hora de la siesta. Su movilidad, su vocabulario y la comprensión verbal de Rachel aumentaban en progresión geométrica, o casi exponencial, cada día que pasaba. House no dejaba de maravillarse de ello, de la capacidad de absorción de la mente infantil.

_Continuará_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Rachel

Rachel se puso de pie, dejando los juguetes que tenía en ambas manos, aún antes de ver a House acercarse. Para cuando dobló la esquina, la niña ya se dirigía a él, caminando lo más rápido que podía y con la mejor sonrisa en su cara. Había oído el ruido rítmico del bastón sobre el suelo de madera del corredor que llevaba a la sala de juegos, y sabía que era House, su Apa-Aus. Ya era hora de comer. Rachel había hecho su particular versión del nombre con el que House se refería a sí mismo ante ella, papá House

El día era así de sencillo para la niña. Mamá la levantaba y le daba el desayuno. Después, iban a la guardería, y a mediodía papá House aparecía para pasar con ella uno de los mejores ratos de la jornada, mientras le daba de comer y hasta la hora de la siesta. Por la tarde, mami volvía a buscarla y después del baño a veces Lucas le daba de cenar, otras veces mamá. Lucas estaba bien, era divertido y bueno con ella. Pero su rato de la comida con House era súper. A Rachel le gustaba su vozarrón grave. Ningún monstruo se iba a acercar a ella a darle miedo, ningún fantasma ni nada malo, porque Apa-Aus no les dejaría. Todos se iban a asustar de él si les gritaba con su voz fuerte.

House la miró acercarse, y se le partió el corazón. ¿Cómo iba a poder dejar de verla?

- "¡Ups!" Rachel había llegado junto a él y se había abrazado a su pierna buena. Tan pequeña como era y ya sabía que en la otra pierna había _pupu_ y allí no había que golpear, ni apoyarse. A veces, cuando se acordaba, que era cuando ella se había hecho daño o lo veía en alguien más, le daba un besito sobre el pantalón, como hacía mami con ella para curar todos los males.

House la levantó en brazos.

- "Hola ratoncito..." Ella le enseñó los dientes, como hacía siempre, porque House había empezado a llamarla "dientes de ratón" tiempo atrás. Después, la niña le besó en la nariz, en la barba, en los labios, en la nariz otra vez...

- "Oye, ratón, espero que esto no vaya a más cuando seas mayor... No quiero que te llamen la facilona del cole o de la Universidad. Los besos, que sean sólo para mí ¿O.K.?

- "Key", le contestó Rachel

- "¿Cómo se llama mi niña?"

- "¡Eichel!" House repetía cada día el mismo ritual de preguntas

- ¿Y cómo te llama papá House?

- "Atón, atonsito"

- "Bien, tenemos todos lo finales de palabra muuuy logrados. Cuando los acoplemos a los principios… Entonces mi ratón hablará perfectamente"

Rachel asentía con la cabeza

- "Estamente"

Habían llegado al comedor, y una de las chicas le trajo una bandeja con la comida de la niña y su cubierto, servilleta y un gran babero. House era muy popular entre las empleadas, pues siempre tenía una palabra amable para ellas. Todas estaban de acuerdo en que era un perfecto caballero, y le compadecían secretamente por su cojera. ¡Qué lástima, un hombre tan atractivo! solía ser un comentario habitual. Como de costumbre, dar de comer a la niña era tarea fácil. Gozaba de buen apetito, todo le gustaba y la sentaba bien.

- "¿Cómo está hoy la _crème de la maison_, mademoiselle?"

- "¡Ico, ico!" Contestaba ella, como siempre

- "¿Algo especial para beber?"

- "¡Agua!" pedía Rachel, con una de las pocas palabras que decía completas

Antes de darse cuenta, ya habían terminado. House limpió la cara y las manos de la niña y salieron al jardín. En un media hora más, Rachel se quedaría dormida y tendría que irse, para no volver a compartir nunca con ella momentos como éste. Sólo de pensarlo… Apretó a la niña contra su pecho, y se sentó al sol casi invernal, con ella en su regazo. La había puesto el abrigo y el gorrito, y sólo su cara mofletuda quedaba al descubierto.

- "¿Te acordarás siempre, siempre que papá House te quiere mucho?"

- "Usho", repetía ella.

- "Pero mucho, mucho, mucho, ratoncito". Al tiempo que se lo decía, le hacía cosquillas en la barriga y el pecho. La niña se reía feliz. De pronto, le cogió la cara entre sus dos manitas, y le acarició las mejillas barbudas al tiempo que decía

- "Usho, usho, usho". House la abrazó, y quedaron callados. Al poco, los ojos de Rachel se hicieron muy pesados y se durmió. House aún se quedó allí más de media hora, acunando a la niña sobre sí, incapaz de deshacer el lazo que había atado día tras día con esa personita.

Cuando abandonó la guardería ese día, con la intención de no volver nunca más, se sintió verdaderamente solo.

_Continuará_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_Lisa_

Otro lunes y el mismo temor. No quería encontrar a House, no después de lo que había pasado. Sin duda, había sido el día de Acción de Gracias más horrible de su vida. Gracias a House, cómo no. Eso quería decirse a sí misma mil veces, a ver si de tanto repetirlo lograba autoconvencerse. Pero bien dentro sabía que no, que esta vez no era gracias a House. Esta vez toda la mala intención la había puesto ella. ¿Anticipándose a lo que él pudiera haber hecho? Seguramente sí, quería estar convencida de que sí. Pero ¿y si no? Con lo raro que había estado últimamente quién podía saber a qué atenerse con él.

Tampoco sabía cuál sería su reacción, después del "fin de fiesta" con nariz rota incluida. El mundo parecía conjurarse contra él, y por una vez House estaba actuando como si ser el blanco de las vejaciones no le afectara. Dios, si le hizo emprender un viaje de tres horas en vano para, además, añadir la humillación de que aquella joven le ofreciera un sandwich de pavo, tal como ella le ordenó. Él había hecho teatro después, presentándose en casa de Lucas, eso estaba claro. No se creía que le hubiera confesado abiertamente que la quería, de una forma tan patética. Ése no era House, era un House interpretándose a sí mismo para hacer sentir culpable a Lucas, la parte que él creía más débil en este triángulo. Pero con ella no le valían trucos. Tuvo una sombra de duda, sin embargo, cuando al día siguiente su resaca parecía tan real, sus ojeras tan evidentes, su deterioro físico tan palpable. "No hay ningún nosotros" le había dicho. Y por un breve instante sintió la punzada de dolor en sus ojos, antes de que cerrara la puerta sin decir nada. El mismo dolor que pudo identificar posteriormente, cuando le rechazó las entradas para llevar a Rachel al zoo. ¿Y después Chase, un subordinado, descarga su frustración personal en él y ni siquiera piensa en presentar una queja?

Estaba harta. Harta de Acción de Gracias, de House y de ella misma pensando continuamente en House. Él siempre salía ganando. Si lo que pretendía es ocupar un espacio en sus pensamientos, lo lograba plenamente, el maldito bastardo. Sólo su hija lograba distraerla de House, y en esa última semana no había sido precisamente por alegrías. La niña no quería comer. Se lo advirtieron el martes en la guardería, que apenas había tomado nada a mediodía. Por la noche cenó bien con ella, pero al día siguiente, tampoco quiso comer. En Acción de Gracias y los demás días había pasado lo mismo, parecía haberle tomado aversión al puré. No quiso de ninguna forma que se lo diera Lucas, el viernes incluso volcó medio plato de un manotazo ante la insistencia en que comiera. "Apa-Aus", había repetido, pegando manotazos para que no le acercaran la cuchara. "Aus", había dicho Rachel a gritos, "Eichel y Apa-Aus" "Eichel, atón, atonsito". A Cuddy le había pegado un vuelco el corazón cuando la oyó. Juraría que lo primero que quiso decir era House. Conocía la forma de hablar de su hija, comiéndose la primera letra de cada palabra… pero ¿a santo de qué iba a llamar Rachel a House, si la niña ni le conocía?

Cuando vio la punta de su bastón obligando a las puertas del ascensor a abrirse de nuevo, su corazón dio un vuelco. Otro lunes igual que el anterior, y no estaba preparada.

Y otra vez House fue el primero en hablar, sin mirarla

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, House.

El silencio se hizo irrespirable. Lisa se aventuró a hablar

- House, yo… quería decirte que…

- No hace falta, no tienes que decir nada. No importa.

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban repitiendo el mismo diálogo de una semana atrás, con un significado muchísimo más amargo aún. Cuddy suspiró

- "Esto es un _déjà vu_, me parece". House se volvió a mirarla, apreciando su generoso escote. Inclinó más ostensiblemente la cabeza sobre ella, para tener mejor vista.

- "Nunca suficientemente _vu_", y sonrió al decirlo, pretendiendo volver a su intrascendente juego de siempre de hacer comentarios sobre su anatomía femenina. Pero Cuddy le conocía. La presunta sonrisa se quedó en la categoría de mueca, sin llegar a los ojos. Seguían mostrando la misma tristeza del pasado lunes, la que no les había abandonado al mirarla desde que en aquella habitación de hotel había entrado y había visto a Lucas cómodamente instalado, jugando con la niña. Entonces había salido huyendo, con una expresión que aún no le había abandonado. Esos ojos que ella había adorado, que habían reflejado una genuina alegría cuando la encontró en la fiesta de disfraces del hotel, que habían reflejado ternura y nostalgia cuando sonó la música de _Time after time, _se habían abrazado para el baile lento y la conversación derivó a sus días de juventud, los ojos que estaban mostrando verdadero amor cuado le dijo que ya entonces había querido algo más con ella, pero que las circunstancias desfavorables en las que no la quiso implicar lo impidieron... Esos ojos seguían hundidos en una tristeza profunda, sin esperanza.

Y ahora sólo quedaba esa mueca... porque ante su insistencia encubierta en compartir cena de Acción de Gracias ella creía que volverían las trampas, las zancadillas, como cada vez que pretendía salir con alguien y por una vez ella se había adelantado en la trampa. Ella había actuado antes, se había anticipado, y por segunda vez en pocos días, House había quedado en evidencia. Pero... la victoria le estaba sabiendo muy amarga.

Otra vez le vio salir caminando pesadamente, apoyado en el bastón.

_House_

Sólo deseaba que se presentara un buen caso. Complicado, difícil. Que le obligara a poner toda su mente en ello y no le permitiera acordarse de ninguna otra cosa. No quería ocupar su pensamiento ni un minuto más en Lisa Cuddy, aunque fuera la mujer de su vida, aunque supiera que por mucho que la hubiera perdido, nunca ninguna otra ocuparía su lugar. Y sí, la semana pasada pensaba que la había perdido, pero aún tuvo arrestos, después de despedirse de Rachel, para hacer un último intento, un poco a la desesperada. Quería estar seguro. Ahora lo estaba. Su último paciente se lo había enseñado, y se ve que era también la filosofía que Cuddy ponía en práctica. No pretendas que todo sea perfecto, tal como a ti te gustaría. No pretendas que los demás sean como tú quieres que sean. Simplemente ámalos y deja que te amen. Trata de ser feliz, no pienses tanto y actúa más. Pero para Gregory House esa enseñanza llegaba tarde. Ella la estaba practicando con otro. Más simple, menos excitante, pero… tranquilidad, constancia y comodidad se habían impuesto a inteligencia, genialidad y sorpresa.

Otra vez el ascensor. Otra vez tan cerca que no podía escaparse a su perfume suave, a su escote vertiginoso en cuanto se desabrochó el abrigo. Pensó que lo hacía a propósito, para torturarle. Le quiso demostrar que era el de siempre haciendo una mención a ello, pero la pretendida sonrisa le salió poco natural. Se dio cuenta, ella también, y él se dio cuenta de que ella se había dado cuenta.

No estaba enfadado con ella, de verdad que no. Y vaya si no tenía motivos. Tres horas de camino hasta la casa de su hermana, ya en el límite del Estado, para llegar a un lugar vacío, con una chica que decía tener órdenes de ofrecerle un sandwich de pavo. Eso sí había sido un poquito cruel, estaba dudando si a él mismo se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan hiriente. Era como echar sal en una herida, cuando apenas estaba haciéndose a la idea del tremendo engaño en que había caído segundos antes. Esperaba llegar a una casa feliz, y hacer lo posible por ganarse a Cuddy frente a Lucas, esperaba tener para ello la colaboración de Rachel… esperaba convencer a Lisa Cuddy de que él podía ser un hombre familiar… y se encontraba con una casa desierta, a tres horas de distancia de donde la verdadera cena en familia se celebraba. Se sintió excluido, se sintió humillado… pero al mismo tiempo se sintió admirado. Cuddy era lista, era la mujer más lista que había conocido. La única que consideraba una compañera, alguien que estaba en la misma onda. Inteligente, viva… no podía durar con Lucas. Era un buen tío, eso lo sabía él mejor que nadie, pero no era lo que ella se merecía, no. Ahora bien, ¿qué se merecía Cuddy? ¿un tipo como él mismo? Tampoco, ella merecía lo mejor, y él sabía muy bien que no lo era.

De vuelta en la ciudad, había aparcado en el centro y se había emborrachado como nunca desde que salió de Mayfield. Sin saber cómo, había llegado a la puerta de Lucas. Quería saber si, además de todo, ya estaban viviendo juntos, quería saber si él volvería a dormir a su apartamento o se quedaría con Cuddy, aún delante de su familia. Una sonrisa sarcástica se abrió en su cara cuando le vio llegar. Pero aunque apenas recordaba la conversación, supo que había estado patético. ¡Si hasta le dijo que la amaba! En su versión para Wilson, se supone que eso estaba hecho adrede, para hacerle sentir culpable, pero en el momento, en su fuero interno lo sabía, no había sido más que la admisión de la verdad, y de la derrota, de un borracho con tan poco control sobre sí mismo como para no poder esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y Cuddy no se lo había creído. Dios, tanto había jugado con ella que ya no confiaba en él en ningún sentido.

- "832 oportunidades", le dijo a Lucas. "Tenlo en cuenta porque ése es su límite, al menos conmigo". Y así había sido. Ella se lo confirmó al día siguiente. "No hay ningún nosotros". Lo dijo con amargura, con tristeza, y él la creyó. Ni siquiera aceptó, el sábado, los billetes para el zoo, que él compró pensando en Rachel, su ratoncito. No para que fueran con él, ni siquiera eso, y aún así no los quiso. Todo se acabó. Sabía que no había roto con Lucas, ni pensaba hacerlo. Sabía que nunca habría para él la oportunidad 833, ya no.

Cuando Wilson llegó a casa el domingo, tras su fin de semana familiar, House le contó parte de la verdad.

- "Tenías razón, la dirección era falsa. Mira por dónde, conoces a las mujeres mejor de lo que yo creía"

- "Me he casado cuatro veces, que no se te olvide. Algo he aprendido"

- "Bien, amigo mío… Se acabaron mis opciones con Cuddy. Me tienes en exclusiva". Se acercó al sofá donde Wilson se había sentado y le besó en la cabeza. "No te mueras, o me quedaré solo"

Wilson le había dado un manotazo, pero el poso de tristeza en las palabras de House le preocupó. Cuddy y él eran sus únicos apoyos, y ahora la había perdido a ella… Su equilibrio se mantendría a duras penas. Se avecinaban tiempos aún más difíciles.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y House salió, sin decir más. Caminó hacia su despacho sintiendo su mirada en la espalda hasta que las puertas se cerraron de nuevo. Su mochila le pesaba como si cargara en ella el mundo.

_Continuará_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_Wilson_

Cuando Cuddy vio a Wilson entrar sin llamar en su despacho, se sintió como si viviera en _Atrapado en el tiempo._ Se le veía tan indignado que tuvo que respirar hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

- "Yo creía que lo de la semana anterior, en la conferencia, había sido un golpe bajo pero lo que le has hecho… esto lo supera todo"

- "Mira Wilson, ahórrate el discurso. Acabo de ver a House y me ha repetido que no importa. No hay más que hablar"

Wilson se puso en pie y empezó a caminar por el despacho a grandes zancadas.

- "Tú sabes lo que se cansa conduciendo, el daño que le hace a su pierna… Y aún así le mandaste tres horas de ida y tres de vuelta a un lugar en el que no había nadie? ¿La noche del año en que más se valora la amistad, la que en este país sirve para demostrar nuestro cariño a los que más queremos, e incluso desearle lo mejor a los que no queremos? ¿Te puedes imaginar su estado de ánimo durante el viaje de vuelta?"

Wilson se tomó un tiempo para respirar, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, antes de proseguir.

- "Eso ha sido lo más cruel que has hecho en todo el tiempo que te conozco, Lisa. No creí que fueras capaz de algo así. ¿Disfrutaste mucho de la cena? ¿Te reíste, a la hora en que supuestamente llegaría a reunirse con vosotros? Ya no te conozco, de verdad que no. Si esto es lo que pretendías conseguir, si tu felicidad y la de tu novio se basan en la humillación de alguien que yo creía que importaba algo para ti... De verdad, si alguna vez tengo que hacer algo así por mi felicidad, Dios me libre de ella"

- "Wilson, no tienes derecho a decir eso. Tú precisamente sabes lo que House me ha hecho pasar a mí..." Wilson la cortó

- "Y entonces, ahora te has convertido en Némesis, la diosa de la venganza... Has avanzado Lisa. Muchísimo. Qué lástima que sea en la dirección más equivocada"

Wilson se levantó y con la misma rabia con que había entrado en el despacho de la decana lo abandonó cerrando ruidosamente la puerta detrás de sí. La asistenta de Cuddy le miró, sorprendida, estaba acostumbrada a los modales suaves del Dr. Wilson y esto no le cuadraba. Claro que tampoco le cuadraba que el Dr. House no apareciera por allí armando escándalo desde hacía... ¿cuánto tiempo? No sabía qué estaba pasando con su jefa, pero algo pasaba.

_Dr. House_

Cuado llegaba la hora del mediodía, House no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel. Se había acostumbrado a pasar ese par de horas con ella, mientras todos pensaban que estaba oculto en la habitación de algún paciente en coma, jugando con la maquinita o viendo un culebrón de la tele. Pero ahora ni los juegos ni la tele le distraían de pensar en su ratoncito, quién le daría de comer y si lo terminaría todo. Añoraba la sonrisa con cuatro dientes, la alegría en sus ojos cuando le veía llegar, sus pasitos cada vez más seguros dirigiéndose hacia él, su abrazo en la pierna antes de levantarla, sus besos con babas por toda la cara. Dios, cómo lo añoraba. Sólo esperaba que la niña no se acordase tanto de él, y que no sintiera que la había abandonado, que no pensase que ya no la quería

Había dedicado las horas que no pasaba con Rachel a trabajar en la clínica. Al menos así cumplía sus horas sin dar motivo a Cuddy para reclamárselas y se obligaba a pensar en algo que no fuera la niña.

Los casos en las consultas externas eran decepcionantes, la mayor parte de los supuestos enfermos ni siquiera deberían estar allí, no tenían nada más grave que un resfriado, o una indigestión. Abundaban los cortes por accidentes caseros, y también había visto unas ingles con una fea erupción por sobreexposición y alergia a la crema depilatoria. Éste si habría sido en otras circunstancias un buen tema para hacer a la paciente víctima de su sarcasmo, pero la mujer parecía tan avergonzada que simplemente él le quitó hierro al asunto. ¡House siendo considerado! Las enfermeras de la clínica estaban asombradas. Ya no había gritos ni pacientes despedidos con cajas destempladas. Por el contrario, salían sonrientes y agradeciendo al Dr. House su atención.

Su primer caso de hoy acababa de entrar en la sala de consulta. La enfermera le había pasado su breve historial, era la primera vez que acudía a la clínica. Mujer, dieciocho años, síndrome de Down. En su solicitud de consulta había escrito que el motivo de acudir al doctor eran dolores de cabeza constantes.

Entró con una sonrisa tímida

- "Buenos días doctor"

- "Buenos días, adelante..." miró el nombre en la historia "... pasa, Jennifer, siéntate en la camilla"

Según se acercaba, House estudió a la joven. Sus ojos almendrados delataban su condición, pero los demás rasgos característicos del síndrome estaban bastante atenuados. Era bajita, pero no tanto como para no poder considerarse una estatura normal. Su tono muscular parecía bueno, y sus proporciones corporales eran muy armoniosas, signo de trabajo en el gimnasio y buena dieta. Le extrañó que acudiera a la clínica. No parecía alguien sin recursos. De hecho su ropa, sin ser llamativa, denotaba calidad y clase. Tenía el pelo rubio, muy lacio, pero bien cortado y arreglado en una preciosa melena. Se sentó en la camilla, frente al taburete que ocupaba House. Él le pidió que mirara a la luz de su linternita, estudiando las pupilas. Todo parecía normal. La chica no pudo evitar una risita.

- "Sólo faltaba que me encuentre algo... sería un buen castigo por mentir". Se expresaba muy bien, sólo con un ligero defecto de pronunciación en las erres. House la miró, interrogante.

- "¿En qué has mentido?"

- "En casi todo. Me llamo Jennifer, pero el que he puesto no es mi apellido. Perdóneme, doctor, pero es que no quería que nadie se entere de que he venido, ni el porqué".

A House, sin saber por qué, le caía bien la chica. Quizás porque no había podido mantener la mentira mucho rato.

- "Entonces, explícame qué hacemos aquí. Esto es una clínica, es serio ¿lo comprendes?"

- "Sí, doctor. Y es verdad que necesito una consulta"

- "Pero tú tendrás un médico, o recursos para pagarlo ¿me equivoco?"

Ella enrojeció un poco.

- "Tengo un médico, y mi familia tiene dinero para pagarlo. Pero... es que no quiero que sepan para lo que necesito el médico"

House la miró sorprendido.

- "¿No estarás...?" Dejó que ella terminara la frase

- "¿Embarazada? No, no lo estoy. Ni quiero estarlo" Se tomó una pausa antes de seguir. "Por eso que estoy aquí, precisamente. ¿Comprende que no le puedo decir a mis padres que necesito ir al médico para que me dé la píldora?"

- "Bueno, no sé por qué. Es más, deberían sentirse orgullosos de que seas tan responsable"

- "Doctor, si se lo cuento... les da un ataque. Me parece que todos los padres creen que sus hijas son niñas, aunque tengan cuarenta años. Pero en mi caso, con lo del Down... todavía mucho más. No creo que se les haya pasado por la cabeza que yo quiera sexo"

La franqueza de la chica divertía a House, se veía que le había tomado confianza.

- "¿Y tú quieres sexo?"

- "Naturalmente ¿Usted no?"

House se rió.

- "¿Hay algún chico que... ya sabes?"

- "Bueno, si todo sale bien, lo habrá. Es un compañero del instituto. Yo he repetido un curso, ya sabe, los Down no somos genios en los estudios, pero me voy apañando. Él es un año más joven, y no estoy segura de que me quiera para otra cosa que para meterme mano... me doy cuenta. Pero está bueno, es bastante simpático, y si sus razones para acostarse conmigo son hacérselo con _la Down_, las mías serán hacérmelo con un _cachas_, o sea, que estamos parecidos. Tampoco es que sea el amor de mi vida..."

- "Entonces, te lo planteas como sólo sexo... ¿No eres muy joven para ser tan escéptica?"

- "Más o menos, al fin y al cabo el sexo, es una cosa más bien física, como comer, dormir... Ya me apetece probarlo, y mejor con alguien agradable. Pero claro, yo no debo tener hijos y he de protegerme bien".

- "Me parece muy maduro"

- "Sé que aunque pueda llevar una vida casi normal no me conviene asumir responsabilidades que no pueda desempeñar, como tener niños. Nuestra esperanza de vida es menor, y un hijo podría o no heredar el síndrome... con lo cual es mejor no arriesgarse"

- "Sabes que no te puedo recomendar la píldora sin un reconocimiento, y más en tu caso... El síndrome de Down lleva a veces asociado deficiencias cardíacas y otros problemas de salud..."

- "No tengo ningún trastorno, por suerte, pero comprendo que haga un chequeo para estar seguro".

House le mandó quitar la ropa y ponerse un bata de examen. Llamó a la enfermera para que estuviera presente. Fue una exploración completa. Todo parecía estar bien, tal como Jennifer había dicho. Su presión arterial, electrocardiograma y pulso eran normales y saludables. La enfermara tomó una muestra de sangre para enviar a analizar, y salió, mientras Jennifer terminó de vestirse tras el biombo.

- "La semana que viene vuelves, y ya tendremos los resultados del análisis. Entonces te haré una receta y después conviene que cada año hagas otro reconocimiento, preferentemente con un ginecólogo..."

- "¿No podría ser con usted, Dr. House? Ha sido tan bueno y simpático conmigo..."

House sonrió, pensando en cuanta gente que había pasado por la clínica podría contradecir a Jennifer en esa afirmación, no sin razón para ello...

- "Bien, paso a paso. De momento, hasta la semana que viene. ¿Podrás esperar antes de lanzarte a conquistar al _cachas_?

Salían ya de la consulta. House la acompañó para recoger la historia del siguiente paciente.

- "Uy doctor, he esperado dieciocho años... una semana más no creo que me mate". Los dos se rieron. House le fue a dar la mano para despedirla, pero ella le abrazó, y le hizo indicación con un dedo para que se agachase hacia ella. Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla. Muy por lo bajo, le dijo: "A algunos les pareceré tonta, pero no pierdo ocasión de besar a un tío bueno..." House se rió alto, y la guiñó un ojo mientras ella se alejaba, sonriente.

Cuddy no podía creer lo que veía. Esta vez, House no lo hacía porque supiera que estaba allí, porque no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Es más, volvió hacia la consulta tan sonriente y pensativo, ya consultando la historia siguiente, que tampoco entonces la vio.

Había cambiado. House era ahora todo lo que durante años y años ella había deseado que fuera... y justo cuando ella lo había echado de su vida. Wilson tenía razón, él había tenido el coraje de cambiar, y quizás en parte lo había hecho por ella... No sabía qué pensar, no quería pensar más. Pero, como siempre, no podía desterrar de su cabeza a Gregory House. Había sido así desde el primer día que le vio, y se temía que así sería hasta el fin de sus días.

_Continuará_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_Lucas_

Cuddy había tenido el impulso repentino de comprar una casa, de vivir juntos, de compartir la vida. Lucas se dejaba llevar. La verdad, cuando empezó esta relación con la bellísima decana de Medicina de Princeton, nunca penó que las cosas fueran a llegar tan lejos. Conocía toda la historia, no en vano había, incluso, convivido con House. Su interés en Cuddy había sido, casi, heredado de él. Sabía los sentimientos de House hacia su jefa, y eso le hacía sentir también un poco culpable. Se había aprovechado. De la ausencia de él y del estado de desamparo de ella, por más que Cuddy nunca lo reconocería. Pero los días y semanas posteriores al ingreso de House en Mayfield habían sido tan duros para la decana que se agarró al primer clavo ardiendo que encontró en su soledad, para intentar mitigarla.

No les había ido mal. Claro, no era una relación explosiva. Más bien parecían un matrimonio tranquilo. La mayor parte de las veces, Lucas sentía que en esa ecuación no era más que el canguro de Rachel, y que ni siquiera la niña quería otra cosa de él. Pero era cariñosa y encantadora, lo mismo que su madre. El sexo con Cuddy no estaba mal, pero tampoco era memorable. Lucas siempre tenía la impresión de que ella buscaba algo más, pero al mismo tiempo no se permitía a sí misma un abandono total que permitiera otros avances. Ella tenía el control, y lo ejercía en una rutina agradable y desapasionada.

Las cosas habían ido muy bien mientras House estaba internado. Tenía la impresión de que Cuddy sentía algún tipo de culpabilidad, y a la vez estaba aliviada al pensar de que por fin él, House, estuviera haciendo algo positivo para encauzar su vida después de haberle visto tan hundido y necesitado de ayuda. En la vida real y en su alucinación, él había acudido a ella, esperando que le ayudara. El verle así, tan desesperado, la había afectado profundamente. No podía dejarse arrastrar con él, no podía. Tenía una hija que sacar adelante, y la niña se merecía una vida feliz, tranquila y "normal". Eso nunca lo tendría con House. De modo que encontrarle a él, Lucas, siempre dispuesto a adorar su increíble cuerpo y su bello rostro, y a expresarlo con el respeto y la admiración que siempre la había demostrado propició que una relación como ésta saliera adelante.

Pero House había vuelto. No era el mismo, no. Ahora era mejor. Y era vulnerable, o al menos eso pensaban todos... al menos eso pensaba Cuddy, que le advirtió que era mejor mantener su relación como algo privado, entre ellos.

El día en que House llamó a la puerta de la habitación del hotel, en la conferencia, ofreciéndose como canguro de Rachel... cuando le descubrió, sentado en el suelo, jugando con la niña... por Dios que fue un momento amargo. Pudo ver en los ojos de su antiguo amigo toda la sorpresa, toda la pérdida. Porque si algo que no era House, es tonto. Ni antes ni después de su rehabilitación. También pudo ver la tristeza, la incredulidad, cuando en la conversación posterior en el comedor él no pudo contener su habitual verborrea y sacó a relucir el tema de la alucinación, para disgusto de Cuddy. Pero él no se alborotó, y ni un reproche salió de sus labios ante semejante indiscreción por parte de ambos, Cuddy y él mismo. Definitivamente había cambiado. Cuddy seguía recelando de él, y la jugada de Acción de Gracias hasta al propio Lucas le había parecido desmesurada. Él no se había enterado hasta que le encontró esa noche, esperándole en su casa. Después le llevó a casa, borracho y acabado. Le tuvo hasta lástima. Estaba verdaderamente loco por ella.

Desde ese día, Lucas sabía que su relación con Cuddy no tenía futuro. Ella le había dicho que House sólo hacía teatro, pero no era así. No era tan buen comediante como para fingir esa mirada… Desde esa noche, Lucas empezó a hacer sus maletas. No de forma física, pues no compartían casa aún y no tenía apenas nada en casa de ella, pero sí se iba preparando mentalmente. Todo tiene un principio y un final, y el de este romance estaba llegando. Casi se alegró de que Wilson se adelantara y comprase el loft, confabulado con su ex, Bonnie. De esta manera se evitarían muchas complicaciones. Ella seguiría en su casa, la niña con su rutina y no habría sensación de que se iban abajo grandes planes. Pero Cuddy estaba furiosa. Como siempre, le echaba la culpa a House. Quería convencerse de ello. Lucas se preguntaba si en realidad no era lo que deseaba, que fuera culpa de House. Eso significaría que aún se interesaba en ella, aunque sólo fuera para fastidiarla. Porque desde Acción de Gracias House no había vuelto a dirigirse a ella, para bien ni para mal, y eso la traía alterada. Ni una queja, ni un incumplimiento de obligaciones, ni una palabra más alta que otra en los pasillos. Y esa calma la enfermaba, le recordaba los días de internamiento de House, que la habían vuelto tan vulnerable como para acabar en una relación que ahora veía como algo engorroso y en la que, al no saber encontrar una salida, pretendía enterrarse más. Lucas se daba cuenta, él tampoco era tonto.

Porque el problema aquí es que él no era House, y Cuddy quería a House. Aún en contra de su propia voluntad, pero siempre había sido así.

Faltaban unos pocos días para Navidad, iba a ser también el primer cumpleaños de Rachel, y Lucas había traído un árbol y las decoraciones para él. Cuddy había decidido celebrar la Navidad, por la niña, a pesar de su religión judía. Quería ver la cara de Rachel ante las bolas de colores y las luces.

El árbol estaba casi dispuesto cuando Cuddy llegó, tras recoger a Rachel en la guardería. De nuevo tenía una nota diciendo que la niña no había comido muy bien. Esta vez era la propia directora quien se la hacía llegar, pero Mrs. Grant se había confundido. Debía referirse a alguna otra pequeña, porque en la nota ponía que la niña no había comido bien desde que su padre no acudía a darle la comida, y que era una lástima que no pudiera continuar haciéndolo, dado el fuerte vínculo existente entre ambos. Cuddy se dijo a sí misma que el día de la fiesta de Navidad de la guardería debía comentarlo con la directora. Cuando Cuddy entró con Rachel en brazos, ambas exclamaron un Ooohhh, al ver el bonito trabajo que Lucas estaba finalizando. Rachel quiso acercarse, claro. Tenían que enseñarle a no tirar de las ramas ni los adornos, pues aunque Lucas lo había asegurado bien no querían sustos. Pero era normal que con tantas cosas a su alcance Rachel estuviera fascinada. Miró con atención el llamativo conjunto y, de pronto, señaló con la mano, repitiendo lo que tantas veces la había oído, sin entender a lo que se refería.

- "Apa-Aus". Se rió, enseñando sus dientecillos. Su propio gesto le resultó gracioso, y acentuó la sonrisa, repitiendo "Atón". Antes de que pudieran detenerla, Rachel se había acercado al árbol y descolgó de una de las ramas más bajas un bastón de caramelo, de llamativo color rojo. La medida era justa para ella, y de pronto empezó a andar apoyándose en él, simulando una cojera. Hubiera sido una gracia tremenda si no fuera por… Pero no, no ¡era imposible!

Rachel se paró, dio media vuelta hacia ellos y dijo: "Aus"

_Continuará_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

_Lisa_

El episodio del viernes por la noche de Rachel imitando la cojera de House y apoyándose en un bastón de caramelo había planeado sobre ellos durante el fin de semana. Bien, ahora no cabía duda, el "Aus" de Rachel era House. Pero Cuddy sostenía que la niña apenas le conocía y que sus dotes de observación e imitación sobrepasaban todo lo normal, no lo podía explicar. Era increíble que se hubiera fijado tanto. Era tan increíble que Lucas no se lo creía. Cuddy se enfadó con él porque implícitamente la acusaba de mentir. Lucas ya ni siquiera se enojó, simplemente se preparó para pasar página. Las mujeres Cuddy, Dios sabría por qué, tenían una figura masculina impresa en su mente y su corazón, y era la de Gregory House. No se podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. El sábado por la tarde recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Tenía un caso fuera de la ciudad que le ocuparía unos días y después se iría a pasar la Navidad con sus padres. Cuddy lloró el sábado por la noche, sola en su cama. No sabía qué hacer con su vida, que siempre parecía regresar al mismo punto. Ninguna relación duradera, y en el fondo de todas sus rupturas, con mayor o menor protagonismo activo por su parte, siempre House.

El domingo por la mañana, bajo la cafetera, descubrió la nota de Lucas...

**Lisa, **

**Perdóname por no decirte esto en persona, pero me resultaría muy difícil si tengo que mirar esos ojos que, lo creas o no, tanto he querido. No pienses que he estado contigo como pasatiempo, para mí ha significado mucho. Te quiero y siempre te querré, a ti y a Rachel, y por eso me voy. Tú no me quieres, aunque sé que lo has intentado. Yo deseo que seas feliz, pero puedo ver que has buscado la felicidad con la persona equivocada, y aunque no estoy seguro de que puedas ser feliz con House, sí lo estoy de que no podrás serlo sin él. Porque es a él a quien quieres, y no puedo competir con eso.**

**Deseo de corazón que podáis llegar a entenderos. Antes no creía que él te mereciera, pero se ha esforzado por cambiar, cualquiera puede verlo. Quizás merezca la oportunidad 833, después de todo.**

**Lucas**

Otra vez había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, antes de que la niña se despertara y tener que poner una cara feliz para ella.

De nuevo lunes, el de la semana de Navidad. Cuddy se sentía fatal, incapaz de dar un rumbo apropiado a su vida para encontrar un mínimo de felicidad. Había dejado a Rachel en la guardería con el propósito de volver a mediodía, para hablar con la directora y para ver las decoraciones de Navidad, muchas de las cuales los propios pequeñines habían preparado.

Y otro lunes en el que al entrar al ascensor, allí estaba House. Ambos se sobresaltaron, como si tal cosa no se hubiera convertido ya en una rutina dolorosa.

- "Buenos días, House"

- "Cuddy"

Transcurrieron unos segundos tensos, ninguno se decidía a hablar. Por fin House carraspeó, antes de dirigirse a ella, en un tono neutro.

- "¿Planes para pasar la Navidad, algo especial?"

- "¿Por qué te interesa?"

- "Sólo charla de ascensor, no temas. No me voy a presentar a interrumpir nada. Ya tuve suficiente sandwich de pavo para el resto de mi vida, gracias."

Su voz había sonado ahora más amarga.

- "House, no quería decir..."

- "No te preocupes. No importa". Otra vez el "no importa". A Cuddy casi se le salen las lágrimas. "Es sólo que tengo un regalo para ti, pero te lo enviaré a tu despacho." La puerta del ascensor ya se había abierto. "Mejor dicho, no hace falta que lo envíe. Feliz Navidad, Cuddy". Mientras hablaba, había abierto su mochila y le entregó un paquete, antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer camino de su despacho.

Cuddy estaba sentada a su mesa, contemplando el paquete envuelto en un papel con dibujos alegres, con una cinta roja atada en un gran lazo. No pudo esperar más ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Se decidió a abrirlo. Era una caja que contenía tres cosas. Un libro, un CD sin ninguna identificación y unas hojas de papel enrolladas y atadas con una cinta, también roja. Encima de todo, una nota, escrita a mano. Reconoció la letra de House al empezar a leer.

**Querida Lisa, **

**Espero de corazón que seas feliz, creo que te lo mereces. **

**No pienses que con esto pretendo hacerte daño, todo lo contrario. Nunca me perdonaré por lo que te hice sufrir en el pasado. No era consciente de ello, pero ahora me he dado cuenta. Nunca entendí lo que querías, y cuando lo comprendí ya era demasiado tarde.**

**El Dr. Nolan me impulsa a no dejar cabos sueltos del pasado, a avanzar sin dejar temas pendientes, a pasar página, por mi propio bien y por el de los demás. Te envío, pues, un regalo que incluye algo que nunca encontré el momento de entregarte. Es una pieza musical que compuse para ti el día de _Simchat Bat_ de Rachel. Lo titulé _Cuddy's Serenade_, y espero que te guste. Ahí va una grabación y la partitura original. Nunca valdrá nada, pero tú lo inspiraste y esa música es tuya, no mía. Deseo que lo tengas, como el recuerdo de alguien que te quiso. Y aunque ya sabes que siempre fui tan arrogante que pensaba que nadie más que yo podía sentir lo que sentía, y nadie mejor que yo podría expresarlo, resulta que hay un tipo chileno que lo hizo como yo no sería capaz ni en mil años que viviera. Por eso te incluyo también ese pequeño libro. El poema 20 expresa mejor que nada mi estado de ánimo... excepto por la parte "ya no la quiero"... Sé que algún día, si trabajo duro en ello, sí se ajustará plenamente a mis sentimientos.**

Cuddy sacó el librito. Era una edición bilingüe de _"20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada"_, de Pablo Neruda. Siguió leyendo la nota, que incluía un fragmento del poema mencionado

**_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos. _**

**_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise. _**

**_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído. _**

**_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos. _**

**_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos. _**

**_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero. _**

**_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido. _**

**_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos, _**

**_mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. _**

**_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa, _**

**_y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo. _**

**Tómalo, por mi parte, como "y ésta es la última música que yo le escribo" **

**En fin, sólo quiero que sepas que si tú eres feliz, yo...**

**Gregory House**

_Continuará_


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón por el retraso, de pronto un apuro de trabajo... y lo primero es lo primero.

Espero que no os decepcione la entrega, después de hacerse esperar. Vamos lentamente hacia el final, aunque aún nos quedan algunos escollos que salvar.

Capítulo 10

**_House_**

Bien, lo había hecho. Le había entregado su regalo de Navidad y en alguna forma su despedida. Con todo el dolor, pero lo había hecho. Nolan había sido claro, no se puede uno pasar la vida dando vueltas en torno a lo inaccesible. Hay que marcarse objetivos cercanos, e ir superándolos cada día. Las pequeñas victorias, al final, tendrán más peso que la gran derrota. Porque perder a Lisa Cuddy, para él, era la gran derrota de su vida.

Nolan estaba en lo cierto. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo pequeño, en superar el dolor de su pierna, en aguantar sin estridencias las horas de clínica, en resolver los casos complicados que se le presenten al departamento de diagnosis, en formar a su equipo para que sea el mejor del mundo... Pensándolo bien, nada de ello era tan pequeño. Pero no sabía cómo iba a hacer para avanzar en todo ello dejando a Cuddy fuera de su vida. Desde el principio, ella estuvo allí. En todo. En el origen de su dolor físico, con la maldita lesión de su pierna, cuando su esposa le abandonó... y Cuddy aguantó con él. En su actitud negativa hacia el trabajo de la clínica ¿Cuánta diversión les había proporcionado? Bueno, quizás Cuddy no lo encontrara tan divertido, pero para él, escapar a su vigilancia jugando con ella al escondite había sido uno de los alicientes de ir cada día al hospital. Por no hablar de otros alicientes más... evidentes. Ese escote, esas caderas balanceándose, ese trasero redondo y perfecto. Habían pasado los años, Cuddy ya no era una jovencita, pero para él no había otra mujer más perfecta, otro cuerpo más deseable. Y, con todo, lo mejor eran sus ojos. Nunca, estaba seguro, encontraría otros como ésos en los que querer mirarse, o en los que querer perderse, mejor dicho.

Y luego estaba Rachel. Por si la relación con Cuddy no había sido bastante complicada, le había añadido esta espina. Cuando empezó a visitar la guardería y a dar de comer a la niña, y cuando descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba, se dijo que estaba en la buena dirección. Al fin y al cabo, era terreno ganado para cuando quisiera avanzar con Cuddy y ella le dijera que tenía que superar el obstáculo que su hija suponía para él. Bien, le diría entonces, si ése es el problema, obstáculo superado. Pero no contaba con que para entonces, ya hubiera otro hombre en la vida de Cuddy, y en la de Rachel.

Tiró con rabia contra la pared la pelota que había estado haciendo botar en la mesa. Idiota, se llamó a sí mismo. Idiota, por pensar que una mujer tan excepcional iba a esperar eternamente a que él acabara con sus infantiladas y se decidiera a ser un hombre, un compañero, un padre.

**_Wilson_**

Cuddy se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho de Wilson. Vaciló antes de llamar. James y ella habían sido siempre camaradas, amigos, los dos sufridores de la amistad con su común tortura, House. Él se había aprovechado de ambos durante años, sin apenas dar nada a cambio. Y sin embargo, ellos dos le habían sido fieles. Si le disparaban, si sufría un accidente que casi acaba con su vida... Cuddy estaba a su lado, durmiendo en una butaca, pendiente de su respiración, de su vida. Y Wilson... hasta le llegó a perdonar por lo que tuviera de implicación en la muerte de Amber.

No podía ser que James y ella estuvieran ahora enfrentados, simplemente no podía ser. Pero Wilson se había tomado mal sus ataques a House, extremadamente mal. Quizás porque llegaban tarde, quizás porque ahora ella se estaba desvinculando de los dos para volar, por fin, con sus propias alas y eso era algo que los chicos no podían consentir.

Se armó de valor, llamó y entró. Wilson la miró entrar, dirigirse a uno de los sillones frente a su mesa y sentarse, con un suspiro.

- "¿A esto hemos llegado, James? ¿A no dirigirnos la palabra más que para reñir, o para hacernos reproches? Creí que éramos amigos."

- "Yo también lo creía. Pero me has puesto en la situación de tener que escoger entre tú y House."

- "Y escoges a House, claro."

- "No puedo hacer otra cosa. En esta temporada, es el único que se está portando sensatamente, de todos nosotros. Y parte de lo que le está pasando es culpa mía."

Wilson se puso en pie y dio unos pasos por el despacho. Se volvió a Cuddy.

- "Dios, si prácticamente le empujé hacia ti, total, para llevar la sorpresa de su vida. ¿Por qué me ocultaste que estabas con Lucas?"

- "No lo sé, de verdad que no. Imagino que porque pensé que si tú lo sabías, él lo sabría."

- "¿Y por qué no querías que lo supiera?"

- "No sé, no quería que sufriera, imagino."

- "Vaya, pues no te has cortado un pelo después que lo supo… has ido a por él, Lisa, al menos eso ha parecido. Lo que me sorprende es lo bien que lo ha aguantado. Incluso con el dolor de la pierna, que se le recrudece cuando está anímicamente en momentos bajos, y no ha cedido a la tentación de medicarse de nuevo."

- "Bien, pues él lo lleva bien, pero tu apoyo le debe servir de mucho… El arrebatarme la casa ideal os ha debido producir una gran satisfacción, imagino."

- "Pues no te creas, House no lo ha celebrado apropiadamente. Y sobre todo, no creas que él ha tenido algo que ver. Me parece que la venganza ya no forma parte de sus planes. Está más bien en el camino de pasar página, cerrando temas atrasados."

De pronto, las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Lisa Cuddy. Eso era ella ahora para House, un tema atrasado que debía cerrar antes de pasar página. Wilson se extrañó.

- "¿Pasa algo que deba saber? ¿O es que estabas en realidad tan encaprichada con la casa?"

- "No me importa la casa, en realidad. Y menos ya ahora…" No siguió hablando. Secándose las mejillas con la mano se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- "Voy a salir. Hay fiesta en la guardería de Rachel, y quiero hablar con su directora."

**_Cuddy_**

Las notas al piano sonaban tan tristes que Cuddy no podía evitar que otra vez las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, mientras se dirigía en su coche a la guardería de Rachel. Había llevado el CD y no podía dejar de escucharlo. Tenía ese aire a música tradicional judía, y al mismo tiempo unos acordes modernos, y unas notas más románticas… era una combinación perfecta con la que se sentía plenamente identificada. Y House lo había compuesto para ella. Así de bien la conocía, como para plasmar la esencia de Lisa Cuddy en forma de música. Cuando llegó y entró, vio que habían unido el vestíbulo y el salón de espera plegando las cristaleras. Había adornos navideños por todas partes, un gran árbol de Navidad, y una exposición en diferentes paneles, con fotografías de las actividades de los pequeñines durante el trimestre. La directora, Mrs. Grant, estaba junto a la puerta de su despacho, enfrascada hablando con una pareja joven. La profesora de Rachel vio a Cuddy a través del cristal de la puerta de su clase y permitió a la niña que se reuniera con ella. Lisa vio como desde la puerta su hija se dirigía corriendo hacia su madre, tan contenta. La levantó, abrazándola. Éste era su ancla, su razón para la alegría. Con la niña en brazos, se entretuvo mirando las fotos. Rachel estaba en alguna de ellas, pintando en clase, o bailando. ¡Tan graciosa! De pronto, Rachel gritó, señalando el siguiente panel.

- "Apa-Aus, Eichel". Un gran letrero explicaba en cada panel a qué actividades correspondían las fotografías. En éste, el rótulo decía: "El éxito de nuestra iniciativa _Da de comer a tu hijo_" Y en el centro del panel, en una foto ampliada, unos sonrientes House y Rachel posaban, sus caras juntas, con la bandeja de comida ante ellos. La manita de la niña estaba en la mejilla de House, y Rachel sonreía enseñando sus cuatro dientes. Cuddy se quedó sin palabras. Era… House. No sólo era House, sino que era un House feliz. El brillo de alegría en sus ojos como en esa fotografía sólo lo había visto ella en contadas ocasiones en los ojos de Greg. Pero… ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto? Rachel señalaba la foto, ahora que estaban junto a ella. Con su dedito apuntaba a sí misma

- "Eichel, Atón-atonsito" Y sonreía para enseñar a su madre los dientes. Ahora Cuddy la entendió. Dientes de ratón… alguna vez, unas semanas atrás, le había oído a House referirse a Rachel por ese nombre. En aquel momento creyó que era de forma despectiva, y resulta que… Rachel apuntaba ahora con el dedo a House: "Apa-Aus", y después al plato de puré en primer plano. "Ico"

Cuddy quiso asegurarse, y señaló a House con el dedo. Inmediatamente, Rachel le puso nombre: "Apa-Aus".

- "¿Papá?", preguntó Cuddy. La niña asintió con la cabeza, exageradamente, como siempre que lo hacía

- "Apa-Aus", y seguía asintiendo dando cabezadas. De pronto, quiso que Cuddy la bajara del brazo, y su madre la puso en el suelo. No salía de su asombro, y se volvió a mirar la foto. Los dos parecían tan contentos… y estaban esos ojos, del mismo color y brillo. Parecían exactamente lo que se suponía que representaban, estando en ese panel, un padre y su hija. ¿Pero por qué?

La directora se estaba despidiendo de sus interlocutores, y Cuddy se empezó a dirigir a ella para recabar toda la información cuando Rachel se soltó de su mano y salió corriendo hacia el árbol, hacia algo que había llamado su atención. Pero antes de llegar, al salir de la zona alfombrada hacia el piso de mármol tropezó y se cayó hacia delante. Su barbilla golpeó con fuerza el suelo, y de inmediato empezó a sangrar de forma escandalosa. Lisa Cuddy corrió hacia su hija, temiendo lo peor, una contusión, fractura del mentón, que se hubiera mordido la lengua…

Con el susto, Rachel ni se acordaba de llorar, pero los gritos de la directora y de la otra pareja al ver la sangre la asustaron, y ver manar su propia sangre roja también, de forma que apenas Cuddy podía examinarla. La lengua no tenía daño, pero el golpe había hecho una brecha justo debajo del mentón, probablemente al golpearse con el borde saliente de una de las piezas del suelo de mármol, apenas un milímetro más sobresaliente que las demás. El sangrado era copioso, hasta que Cuddy tomó su foulard de seda y se lo colocó en la herida, presionando para que bloqueara el flujo. No era una pieza estéril, pero lo principal era cortar la hemorragia.

La directora ya había llamado a la enfermera del centro, que llegó rápido, pero Rachel no quería que la tocase. Cuddy había visto que era un corte limpio, aunque lo bastante profundo como para necesitar puntos de sutura. Le dijo a la enfermera que lo mejor sería llevar a la niña a las Urgencias del hospital, de su hospital. La directora quería llamar una ambulancia, pero Cuddy se negó. Bastaba con que alguien condujera su coche hasta allí, ya que no podía separar a Rachel de sus brazos, de modo que no podía conducir. El conserje, que había aparecido muy asustado por el barullo y el charco de sangre, tomó las llaves del coche de Cuddy y las llevó al hospital.

Hubo un revuelo general cuando la directora y su pequeña aparecieron en Urgencias bañadas en sangre. Rachel no estaba dispuesta a que nadie la tocara, y lo hacía saber a grandes gritos, pataleando y aferrándose a su madre.

House estaba acabando sus consultas cuando desde la entrada de la clínica oyeron los gritos en la contigua sala de Urgencias

- "La nena de la directora, vaya que tiene buenos pulmones"

House la miró sorprendido. La enfermera prosiguió

- "Parece que la Dra. Cuddy ha traído a su hija… Han dicho que está herida, llena de sangre…" Antes de terminar de hablar, House estaba ya a varios metros de distancia, camino de Urgencias, desplazándose todo lo rápido que su limitación física le permitía, con una inusitada velocidad que la enfermera jamás le había visto alcanzar.

_Continuará_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

**_House, Rachel y Cuddy_**

House se dejaba guiar por los gritos y llanto de Rachel para localizar la zona en que la estaban atendiendo. El volumen se incrementaba al acercarse, aún más si cabe. La preocupación no le dejaba ver la parte graciosa de la situación, pero era obvio que muy grave no debía ser el accidente cuando la principal implicada conservaba tantas fuerzas como estaba demostrando.

No había forma de mantener a la niña sobre la camilla, de modo que la pediatra de guardia en urgencias tuviera buen acceso a la parte de debajo del mentón, donde se había producido el corte. En el tiempo desde que habían llegado, apenas había podido desinfectar con antiséptico sin mucha precisión, porque Rachel no dejaba nada ni a nadie acercarse a su cara. Cuddy intentaba mantenerla inmóvil, pero si no eran los brazos eran la piernas, Rachel conseguía soltar manotazos o patadas a todos los que se ponían a tiro, mientras hacía fuerza para mantenerse sentada y evitar que la tumbaran en la camilla. Estaba totalmente congestionada, su carita roja surcada de lágrimas, restos de sangre, babas, mocos... hecha un poema.

House alcanzó el cubículo y descorrió la cortina, quedando a los pies de la camilla. Rachel, a pesar de su berrinche, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia y echó sus bracitos hacia él. House se acercó y la tomó en brazos, dejando el bastón apoyado en la camilla. Abrazó a la niña con fuerza y ella se calmó de inmediato, cambiando del llanto a un resto de suspiro fuerte y repetido.

- "Apá" sólo dijo, sintiéndose por primera vez bien protegida y segura. Su Apa-Aus de vozarrón fuerte ya estaba con ella para que nadie más la dañara...

- "Shhhh" House la acunaba suave, la cabeza de la pequeña en su hombro. "Shhh, ya pasó, ya pasó. No es nada, un poco de _pupu_"

- "Pupu", repetía Rachel entre suspiros entrecortados.

- "Papá te va a curar cuando se te pase el disgusto, ratoncito. Papá te va a curar y no va a dejar que nadie te haga daño", le suspiró House al oído de la niña.

La escena había dejado sin habla a Cuddy, la pediatra y la enfermera. La respiración de la niña se hacía más calmada. House miró a Cuddy.

- "En dos minutos se va a dormir, con el agotamiento del berrinche. Después se la podrá curar sin problemas". Se sentó en la camilla, viendo como los ojos de Rachel se cerraban tal como él había predicho. Entonces le echó la cabecita hacia atrás y pudo observar la herida. Era un corte limpio y poco profundo, pero curaría mejor con puntos de sutura. Aún la mantuvo en brazos unos minutos más hasta que estuvo completamente dormida. Entonces se volvió a la pediatra.

- "Si no le importa, yo mismo la coseré". La doctora estuvo de acuerdo, y después de aconsejar también una inyección para prevenir cualquier infección dejó el cubículo. Al fin y al cabo, un pequeño corte no precisaba ser atendido por tres médicos.

House dejó a la niña dormida en la camilla, y la colocó una sábana estéril encima. Pidió a la enfermara las agujas del menor calibre, las de cirugía plástica, y el hilo que apenas era una transparencia. No quería la más mínima cicatriz. Dirigió a Cuddy una mirada interrogativa al hacerlo, y ella asintió. House sabía lo que hacía. Entre Cuddy y la enfermara limpiaron la cara de Rachel y la herida y House la cosió sin que la niña dormida se inmutara, tan exhausta como estaba por la rabieta y el derroche de energía, unido a la pérdida de sangre. Le colocó un pequeño apósito con dibujos infantiles y la enfermera la pinchó con la prescripción que la pediatra había aconsejado, como medida preventiva. House retiró la sábana y la tomó en brazos otra vez. La enfermera y una auxiliar empezaban a retirar todo el instrumental utilizado y les invitaron a House y Cuddy a salir para poder reordenar el cubículo en espera de la siguiente utilización.

- "Vamos a mi despacho... ¿Puedes venir, por favor?"

Cuddy había cogido a la niña en brazos. House las siguió hasta el ascensor, todo el mundo curioso por lo que había pasado. Que la niña de la decana hubiera llamado "Apá" a House, y que sólo cuando él llegó a hacerse cargo de la situación la niña se hubiera calmado, probablemente ya era _vox populi_ por todo el hospital.

House pensaba en qué tipo de explicación le iba a dar a Cuddy para aquello, mientras la seguía camino de su despacho.

Entraron y Cuddy dejó a la niña tumbada en el sofá, y la tapó con una manta. Ella se sentó en el otro extremo, ahora también casi temblando tras la relajación del susto que había pasado. House se mantenía en pie junto al sillón de enfrente.

- "House, ¿Por qué mi hija te llama papá? Es algo que me resulta incomprensible, al igual que una foto que he visto hoy en su guardería. ¿Cuándo y por qué has establecido un vínculo con ella, como he podido ver en la foto mencionada? ¿Qué pretendías con eso, hacerme daño, a mí, a ella...? ¿Burlarte de la paternidad? No entiendo nada, de verdad que no."

El trasiego de los tres últimos días, la despedida de Lucas, la nota de House y su regalo, también de despedida, lo que había descubierto en el colegio y después el accidente de la niña eran demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas fácilmente. Por las mejillas de Cuddy empezaron a rodar otra vez las lágrimas, imparables.

House se sintió mal. Hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre terminaba hiriendo lo que más quería. Ver llorar a Lisa le partía el corazón. Se sentó, lentamente. Las fotos... De pronto se acordó. El día que las chicas del comedor las habían hecho, como un mes antes, pensó que para cuando Cuddy las viera ya estarían saliendo, y no serían sino un refuerzo a sus méritos para ser un padre para Rachel. Cuddy ponía eso por delante de todo lo demás. Si ella dudaba de que pudiera querer y atender a la niña, ahí estarían las fotos como prueba, y el apego de Rachel hacia él como testimonio palpable de que el vínculo ya era real. Claro, entonces no contaba con el _factor Lucas_ y el hecho de que el tema "padre para Rachel" Cuddy ya lo había resuelto por su cuenta. ¿Y cómo le explicaba ahora a Cuddy todo esto? Decidió contar toda la verdad, tal como había sucedido desde el primer día.

- "La directora de la guardería me tomó desde el primer momento por el padre de Rachel. Yo no le dije que lo era, pero no la disuadí de su idea. Recordarás que nos invitó a dar de comer a la niña cada día. Pues no sé por qué, el primer día fui por allí a la hora de la comida. Entonces estaba con la licencia suspendida, no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día, ya lo sabes, y realmente me daba pena dejar a la niña tantas horas solita. Siempre me gustó, por si no lo sabes."

- "¿La microbio, la pequeña bastarda...? ¿Me vas a hacer creer que le tenías algún tipo de afecto?"

- "Más que eso, desde el primer plato de puré que le di, desde que después se quedó dormida en mis brazos, me enamoré de ella. Lo hice cada día, todos los días de la semana en que iba a la guardería... hasta que supe lo tuyo con Lucas. Entonces me di cuenta del tremendo error, de que yo no podría ser su padre porque ya te habías buscado a otro para ese papel... Y me dolió, tanto por ella como por mí"

- "Rachel no ha comido bien desde entonces"

House la miró, y miró a la niña dormida. Su mirada era tan triste como la que le había visto desde que volvieron de aquella conferencia de pesadilla, donde todo el asunto con Lucas se desveló.

- "Espero que sea pasajero, y que se la olvide pronto que yo… que yo la quise. Que la quiero, en realidad"

La mente de Cuddy voló a los versos de Neruda "…_ pero cuánto la quise. _

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído. De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos…"_

House siguió

- "Pero comprendo que debo alejarme, ya que ahora tú tienes una relación y es mejor no confundir a la niña. Ella empezó a llamarme _Apá_ y yo no la saqué del error, es más, lo fomenté, porque me gustaba."

- "Apa-Aus… La primera vez que la oí decirlo me quedé muy sorprendida. No creía posible que dijera _Papá House_, pero te aseguro que es lo primero que pensé."

Cuddy se permitió sonreír en este punto.

- "Pensé que yo estaba obsesionada contigo, y que por eso entendía esas cosas raras. Pero hace unos días, Rachel tomó un bastón de caramelo y se puso a caminar cojeando, imitándote. Entonces nos dejó claro qué quería decir con _Aus_"

- "¿Eso hizo? En serio, esta niña es extraordinaria. No sé cómo voy a hacer para…"

- "No tienes que hacer nada. No necesitas alejarte de ella"

- "No estaría bien, ahora tenéis a Lucas, no deberíamos confundirla"

- "No tenemos a nadie, pero Rachel te puede tener a ti, si estás dispuesto a estar ahí para ella. No sé por qué, pero te ha tomado apego de una forma exagerada"

Cuddy había mirado al suelo, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de él.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con _no tenemos a nadie_?"

Cuddy pensó que era mejor aclarar las cosas del todo, por lo que prosiguió

- "Lucas se ha ido, lo nuestro se acabó"

- "Pero… ¿Por qué, ese chico es imbécil?"

- "No, precisamente porque no es imbécil supo que nuestra relación no tenía futuro, desde que se dio cuenta de que yo… quiero a otra persona." Ahora, Cuddy se armó de valor y miró directo a House a los ojos. En los de él vio sorpresa, y un atisbo de esperanza. Hose se levantó, y se acomodó en el sofá junto a ella, poniendo los pies de Rachel sobre su pierna buena. Cuddy estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, cuando su teléfono sonó. El identificador le dijo quién estaba en comunicación del otro lado

- "Es la asistente social, en estos días debemos resolver la adopción definitiva". Se levantó y respondió a la llamada. House sólo oía la parte de Cuddy en la conversación. De pronto, Cuddy se quedó inmóvil, paralizada. El teléfono estuvo a punto de caer de su mano. Se dejó deslizar y se sentó sobre la mesa baja.

- "No puede ser… No puede ser… Esto era sólo el último trámite, usted me lo dijo"

La otra persona debía estar dando las correspondientes explicaciones.

- "No, no es posible. ¡Es mi hija!". Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. House se había puesto en pie, alarmado, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

_Continuará_


	12. Chapter 12

Feliz Navidad a todos. Para España, feliz Nochebuena, que aquí es muy celebrada.

Happy Christmas Eve a todo el resto de amigos, aunque la fiesta principal sea mañana, día de Navidad, para casi todos. Que lo disfrutéis en familia y en paz.

Un capítulo cortito, pero para ir haciendo camino...

Capítulo 12

**_House y Wilson_**

Cuddy había cortado la comunicación. Ahora, sus lágrimas se habían convertido en sollozos. House dejó que se desahogara antes de pedir que le contara lo que fuera que la había puesto así. La sostuvo abrazada mientras sentía el cuerpo de ella temblar entre sus brazos. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar, ambos se sentaron de nuevo.

- "Era la asistente social que lleva el caso de adopción de Rachel. La semana pasada hablamos sobre los trámites para hacer efectiva la adopción definitiva, ahora que se cumple un año desde su acogimiento". Tuvo que parar, y tras varios suspiros entrecortados, prosiguió. "Me dijo que todo estaba bien, faltaba otra visita, que iba a ser esta tarde, para que ella compruebe que Rachel está bien, la casa sigue siendo un hogar para ella y yo desempeño debidamente el papel de madre. Me dijo que para el último trámite ya había enviado los papeles a todos lo implicados, los familiares directos de Rachel, para que formalicen su renuncia a solicitar la custodia definitiva , y que cuando los recibiera era un mero acto burocrático acudir al juez de familia que me otorgaría la adopción definitiva". Se inclinó, puso los codos sobre sus rodillas y apoyó su cara en sus manos abiertas.

- "¿Qué ha pasado, entonces?" House estaba impaciente por saber todo

- "El padre biológico de la niña ya tiene dieciocho años, es mayor de edad. Está en el primer año de Universidad y ya envió la renuncia a la custodia, no se ve preparado para ser un padre para ella, y cree que estará mejor conmigo. Pero los abuelos maternos de Rachel no habían devuelto los papeles, por lo que la asistenta les ha llamado..." De nuevo tuvo que pararse

- "¿Y?"

- "Han dicho que van a solicitar la custodia de su nieta. Y como son sus abuelos, la asistenta social cree que es muy posible que el juez se la conceda. Los familiares de sangre siempre tienen ese derecho... Dios, esto no puede pasar, no puede pasar... esta niña es mi hija ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? ¿Cómo pudieron dejarla en el hospital cuando tenía unos días de vida y apenas sabíamos en qué condiciones de salud estaba... y ahora que yo la he criado quieren quedarse con ella?". Como si no quisiera perder tiempo de contacto con su hija, Cuddy tomó a la niña dormida en su regazo, acunándola. House se había quedado sin habla, mirando a Cuddy con la niña dormida. Eran las dos personas que más importaban en el mundo para él, junto con su madre y Wilson, su amigo fiel. No podía dejar que sucediera lo que Cuddy acababa de contarle, debía impedirlo, pero... ¿Cómo?

Wilson llegó en esos momentos, entrando tras llamar ligeramente. La noticia del accidente de Rachel, la hija de la jefa, había corrido veloz por el hospital hasta llegar a su despacho.

- "¿Cómo está la niña, qué es lo que pasó?"

House y Cuddy se le quedaron mirando si hablar. Las lágrimas y la agitada respiración de la decana asustaron a Wilson. La niña parecía dormida, pero...

- "¿Rachel está bien?".

Cuddy respondió, por fin.

- "Sí, sí, no ha sido nada, una pequeña brecha bajo la barbilla. House le ha puesto cuatro puntos de sutura. Pero está agotada por la rabieta, no dejaba que nadie la tocara, hasta que llegó... él" Le indicó con la cabeza a House. Wilson no entendía qué más pasaba, entonces, para las caras de funeral.

- "¿Y entonces... ?"

House se puso en pie, tomó el bastón y se desahogó dando golpes al respaldo del sillón con él. Luego lo tiró contra la pared.

- "Pasa que quieren llevarse a Rachel, eso pasa", dijo con toda la rabia que era capaz de poner en su voz. Wilson no daba crédito.

- "Que se quieren llevar a Rachel... ¿Quién, y por qué?"

House caminaba con esfuerzo, sin el bastón, de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- "Los abuelos maternos, ¿Recuerdas, los padres de la gordita? Ese par de gilipollas se acuerdan después de un año de que tienen una nieta y ahora quieren hacerse cargo de ella..." De pronto se paró en su furioso deambular, en su cara la mirada de revelación como cuando daba con la clave para resolver un diagnóstico complicado.

- "Jimmy, como casi siempre, eres mi inspiración... ¿Por qué? ¡Ésa es la clave! Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, por qué hace un año no y ahora sí quieren a la niña, a una niña que no conocen y que saben que, de entrada, no les querrá a ellos..."

House se volvió a Cuddy, que le miraba atontada.

- "Hay que llamar al abogado del hospital y que nos diga lo que podemos hacer para conservar a la niña. Y necesitamos aquí a Lucas para que investigue a esa pareja. Tenemos que saber cuáles son sus propósitos al solicitar la custodia de Rachel... Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, Cuddy."

Ella le miró, las lágrimas rodando otra vez por sus mejillas

- "Ya te dije que Lucas y yo ya no estamos juntos, él está fuera de la ciudad"

La sorpresa fulminó a Wilson, que les miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Cuddy y Lucas ya no estaban juntos... Tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo, pero, en fin, eso no era ahora lo más importante. Lo más importante era solucionar lo de de la niña. Se dio cuenta de que con Cuddy no se podía contar para nada, estaba totalmente colapsada. Era hora de que los hombres tomaran las riendas en este asunto. House estaba en la misma onda.

- "James, llama tú al abogado, que venga y hablamos sobre lo que se puede hacer. Vamos a mi despacho. Cuddy, le diré a tu secretaria que te traiga algo de comer, y algo para la niña, también. ¿Querrás hacerme el favor de comer algo? No te puedes poner enferma ahora ¿OK?"

Se acercó, besó a la niña dormida en la frente, a Cuddy en la mano y salió con Wilson camino de su despacho.

- "Tú llama al abogado, yo llamaré a Lucas"

- "Pero ella ha dicho..."

- "Conozco a Lucas y sé que querrá ayudar en esto. O si no, es que no le conozco bien"

**_Lucas_**

El caso en el que trabajaba le había dado a Lucas la excusa de apartarse de la vida de Cuddy, poniendo distancia por medio. Irse lejos, eso era lo que quería. Reflexionar, hasta ser capaz de resignarse. Pensar en organizar su vida solo. Seguramente, ella no tardaría en acabar acercándose a House. Al fin y al cabo habían tenido una relación de veinte años... Y, aunque rara, era una relación amorosa. Quizás con periodos mayores de desamor que de amor, pero estaba seguro de que nunca podría haber terceras personas que lograran acabar con lo que esos dos tenían, fuera lo que fuese.

El sonido del teléfono le apartó de sus pensamientos. Cuando en el identificador vio el nombre de House, pegó un respingo en el asiento de su coche, donde se hallaba realizando una tediosa vigilancia.

Hablaron poco tiempo, y nada más terminar la conversación, Lucas arrancó y volvió a su hotel. Conectó su ordenador y empezó su búsqueda. Lo principal era lo principal, y necesitaban soluciones.

_Continuará_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

**_Cuddy_**

Cuando Wilson y House salieron de su despacho la mirada de Lisa Cuddy se volvió de nuevo sobre la pequeña dormida en su regazo. Tenía aún las mejillas rojas, acaloradas tras el sofocón que había pasado, pero su respiración era regular y fuerte. Recordó los primeros días, cuando se hizo cargo de ella, y cómo se pasaba el tiempo escuchando que respirase normal mientras dormía. Recordó también las tristes circunstancias que rodearon el nacimiento de la niña, y cómo ella la había encontrado, en aquella casa abandonada, milagrosamente viva cuando lo que esperaba hallar era un pequeño cadáver en el lugar en que Natalie la había dejado, creyéndola muerta. Pero gracias a la intervención de aquella pareja de drogadictos, la niña había sobrevivido. Habían desparecido de allí cuando Cuddy volvió para agradecerles que se hubieran hecho cargo de la niña en sus primeros días y para ofrecerles su ayuda… Nunca más supo de ellos.

Ella se llevó a la niña al hospital, y su madre pudo verla antes de morir. También su padre, y sus abuelos. Cuando murió Natalie a causa de la eclampsia que desarrolló tras el embarazo que nadie conocía, nadie se quiso hacer cargo de la niña. Un padre y cuatro abuelos, y nadie la quiso. Sólo ella, Lisa, que la había recogido en aquella casa helada, que la había dado calor con su cuerpo hasta llegar al hospital, que adoraba la sensación de mantenerla junto a su cuerpo, de mirar esa carita sonrosada y besar su nariz, que se sintió feliz cuando la pequeña se agarró con fuerza a su dedo, como si nunca quisiera soltarse… Sólo ella, Lisa Cuddy, la había querido. Y ahora, un año después, ya no podía imaginar su vida sin su niña.

Rachel se removió un poco, el ritmo de su respiración cambió y se despertó. Encontró los ojos de su madre mirándola.

- "Mami" levantó su manita hasta acariciar la cara de Cuddy y sonrió. El gesto con la boca le recordó lo que había sucedido y se llevó la mano al mentón.

- "Pupu"

- "Sí, corazón, pero ya está, ya no duele ni sangra más. Ya está curado"

- "Apa…"

Cuddy se sorprendía de que, a pesar del estado de furia que Rachel tenía, se acordara tan bien de lo que pasó

- "Sí, Apa curó a Rachel el pupu"

La comida que House le había dicho a la secretaria de Cuddy que pidiera llegó entonces. Un sandwich, ensalada y café de la cafetería para Cuddy y una bandeja del ala pediátrica con un menú infantil. Cuddy se dispuso a dar de comer a Rachel, pero ella tenía recientes algunos acontecimientos y había deducido que si quería tener a su papá con ella lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo con insistencia…

- "Apa…" y empezó haciendo amagos de llanto. Cuddy entendió su juego, pero no pudo menos que pensar que su pequeña intrigante era realmente inteligente. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de House

**_House_**

Estaba nervioso, mucho. Este asunto escapaba a su control, y eso no le gustaba. Después de hablar con Lucas ya no sabía qué más podía hacer. Wilson había hablado con el abogado del hospital y habían convenido en que estuviera presente en la entrevista con al asistenta social esa tarde en casa de Cuddy. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Wilson propuso ir a comer y se dirigieron a la cafetería. Se acababan de sentar cuando Cuddy le llamó. Rachel le quería con ella para comer. La primera sonrisa genuina de todo ese desgraciado día se dibujó en su cara. Agarró su plato, dejó a Wilson sin explicaciones y se dirigió al despacho de Cuddy.

Rachel estaba sentada con su madre cuando oyó el golpeteo del bastón sobre el suelo de madrea. Antes de que House abriera la puerta, ella ya se había escurrido al suelo y estaba caminando. Cuando House abrió, ella corrió hacia él, abrazándose a su pierna buena. Cuddy estaba boquiabierta, House la levantó en brazos, repitiendo el ritual

- "¡Apaaaaa!" y ella le besaba.

- "¿Cómo se llama mi niña?"

- "¡Eichel!" House repetía cada día el mismo ritual de preguntas

- ¿Y cómo te llamo yo?

- "Atón, atonsito"

- "¿Y mi ratón va a comer todo?"

- "Síiii, odo, odo"

Ante el asombro de Cuddy, que había puesto sobre la mesa el plato y la cuchara, House tomó la servilleta, la ató con cuidado al cuello de Rachel y después le dio su plato cucharada a cucharada sin que Rachel protestara en ningún momento. Después, de la misma forma se comió un yogur. Tras terminar la niña su comida, los dos adultos comieron a su vez, apenas sin hablar. Cuddy se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que él había cambiado.

Claro que su relación con House había sido tan tortuosa, que nadie le podría reprochar que quisiera alejarse, o encontrar una estabilidad que con él no lograría… al menos no con el antiguo House. Pero él se había ido para rehabilitarse, para cambiar, para mejorar… y ella no le había dado la oportunidad de demostrar que lo había conseguido…

House la miraba con disimulo. Sabía que perder a Rachel sería una tragedia para Lisa Cuddy. Recordaba aquella noche en que se besaron, cuando había perdido a Joy, y el estado lamentable en que la había encontrado. Y eso que entonces ni siquiera había tenido a la niña. Ahora había criado a este bebé, hasta convertirla en la preciosa personita que es, había criado a su hija. Ahora si le quitaban a Rachel, le estaban quitando a su hija, parte de sí misma. House no quería ni pensar qué sería de Cuddy si llegaban a ese extremo.

**_Lucas_**

Las incursiones de Lucas en diferentes páginas de la red habían sido muy reveladoras. Ahora estaba clara la motivación de los abuelos de Rachel para querer su custodia. Pero... también estaba claro que no había nada estrictamente ilegal en ello, por mucho que éticamente fuera reprochable… y que, de todas formas, seguían siendo sus abuelos. Si les tocaba un juez que le diera la máxima importancia al hecho de ser familiares de sangre, estaban perdidos.

Lucas también sospechaba que de la misma forma que ellos estaban investigando la vida y proceder de los abuelos de la niña, ellos también habrían hecho sus indagaciones en la de Cuddy, y eso le preocupaba. Al fin y al cabo, Lisa era una mujer soltera con poca estabilidad sentimental, como lo probaba el hecho de que en el breve periodo en que había estado al cargo de Rachel había tenido una relación que había finalizado y estaba iniciando otra, o más bien, recuperando la anterior. Que volvería a House era algo que Lucas no dudaba. Pero ese otro implicado en este asunto, House, había pasado una temporada en un hospital psiquiátrico... Mala cosa para exponer ante un juez alguien que quiere obtener la tutela de un niño, aún un bebé.

No, no sonaba nada bien.

Le envió a House un correo electrónico con lo que había averiguado, y un mensaje telefónico para avisarle del e-mail. Esperaba, por el bien de Lisa y de la niña, que todo saliera como ellos querían. Conociendo tan bien a Cuddy, sabía que perder a Rachel la hundiría.

_Continuará_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

**_Mrs. Wilder_**

Wilson había hecho café y té, ya que Cuddy no estaba para nada. La casa de la decana parecía más bien un velatorio. House, Wilson, el abogado y la propia Cuddy esperaban con impaciencia y a la vez con temor la visita de Mrs. Wilder, la asistenta social. Ella llegó a la hora convenida. Era una mujer de mediana edad, simpática y muy entregada a su trabajo. Durante meses había visitado a Cuddy y Rachel, había visto a la doctora convertirse en la madre de aquella pequeña y a la niña desarrollarse feliz y confiada. Era un bebé sano y despierto, y Lisa Cuddy una madre orgullosa de los progresos de su hija. Cada mes Rachel sabía hacer una gracia nueva, había adquirido otra habilidad, lo que llenaba de orgullo a su mamá. Siempre había sido una visita grata. La niña se criaba en un entorno físico adecuado, en una buena casa, con una habitación preciosa para ella, y con todo el amor de su madre. Era una pequeña afectuosa a la que gustaba el contacto físico, nunca rehuía besos y abrazos y siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecerlos. Eso hablaba mucho y bien de la forma en que se estaba criando, en un entorno de confianza que hacía de ella una exploradora valiente, nunca temerosa ni desconfiada. La precocidad de Rachel, que ya tuviera un cierto vocabulario y pudiera andar solita antes de cumplir el año, no extrañaba a Mrs. Wilder, pues sabía que la atención a los niños, el hablarles y estimularles desde bebés tenía esos efectos beneficiosos. Siempre se había dado cuenta de la excelente comunicación entre Cuddy y su hija, y lo había reflejado cada vez en sus informes. Y ahora...

Acompañando a la Dra. Cuddy había esta vez tres hombres, para sorpresa de Mrs. Wilder. Ella se los presentó como sus amigos: El Dr. Wilson, el Dr. House y el Sr. Bellini, abogado. Aunque la rutina era hacer la inspección de la casa y del cuarto de Rachel, y ver a la niña, Mrs. Wider comprendió que este día no estaban las cosas como para cumplir rutinas, por lo que todos se sentaron en el salón, expectantes ante lo que ella pudiera decir. Además, Rachel estaba aún durmiendo su siesta.

- Dra. Cuddy, me temo que no traigo muy buenas noticias para usted. Y tengo que decir que para mí tampoco lo son. Normalmente, a nosotros nos resulta un alivio que las familias se hagan cargo de los niños que quedan a nuestro cuidado, en la mayoría de los casos siempre va a ser mejor para ellos estar al cargo de familiares, cuanto más cercanos mejor, pero esta vez, no sé...

El abogado intervino entonces. Él mismo había tramitado, justo ahora hacía un año, la solicitud de Cuddy para ser madre de acogida de Rachel, y había obtenido la renuncia de sus cuatro abuelos, ya que entonces el joven Simon, padre de Rachel, aún no había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Un año atrás eran los abuelos quienes tenían el derecho, o la facultad, o la competencia para hacerse cargo de la pequeña. El abogado recordaba bien aquellas entrevistas. Ni uno sólo de los cuatro abuelos mostró el más mínimo signo de querer hacerse cargo del bebé, ni tampoco ningún remordimiento por dejarlo en el sistema de protección infantil de Estado. Se habían mostrado más bien escandalizados con el comportamiento de sus hijos, y deseosos de que todo el asunto no trascendiera entre sus amistades. Los padres de Simon habían firmado rápidamente la renuncia y se habían ido sin siquiera conocer a la niña, los de Natalie la habían visto cuando Cuddy se la llevó a la chica, antes de morir. Habían estado allí, según le contó la propia Cuddy, cuando la chica supo que la niña había sobrevivido, y habían visto a Natalie emocionarse al verla. "Es preciosa" habían sido sus palabras, entre lágrimas... pero no había bastado para conmoverles y no se había querido hacer cargo de aquel regalo, una parte de su hija que quedaba en este mundo. El abogado estaba indignado.

- ¿Cómo es que después de doce meses, a punto de expirar el plazo para confirmar que la adopción será definitiva, de pronto recuerdan a su nieta y quieren recuperarla? Le aseguro que estaban bien decididos a no quedársela hace un año. Comprendo que entonces los acontecimientos habían sido demasiado rápidos y catastróficos, habían perdido a su hija... pero esa pequeña necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, y nadie, salvo la Dra. Cuddy, estuvo dispuesto a hacerse cargo.

- Los abuelos de Rachel han alegado que estaban traumatizados por la pérdida que habían sufrido y no se sentían capaces de afrontar la tutela de una pequeña que les recordaría que ella era la causa de la muerte de su hija...

Wilson no se pudo contener

- ¿Entonces van a culpar a Rachel por la muerte de su madre? ¿No es esa una razón suficiente para rechazar su petición?

- Dicen que su actitud ha cambiado y que ahora comprenden que la pequeña es su responsabilidad, parte de su familia, sangre de su sangre... Y mucho me temo que la ley está a su favor. Cuando hay parientes directos dispuestos a hacerse cargo de la tutela, normalmente el juez se la concede. A menos, claro, que los motivos no sean los del estricto beneficio del niño.

House estaba escuchando las diferentes argumentaciones sin intervenir. Estaba sentado junto a Cuddy con sus ojos fijos en ella, que mantenía los suyos semicerrados, como ausente. Puso una mano encima de la de Cuddy y ella le miró. La tristeza que reflejaban no era mayor que la del mismo House. El gesto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Mrs. Wilder, y se decidió a dar el resto de la información

- En su solicitud, los abuelos de Rachel agradecen a la Dra. Cuddy el haber dado un hogar "provisional" a su nieta, pero aducen que no creen que sea la madre óptima para la niña, dada su carga de trabajo y su... (leyó directamente de la hoja que traía en la mano)... su inestable vida sentimental. Dra. Cuddy, no estoy de acuerdo en absoluto con esto, pero parece que ellos han hecho averiguaciones y han deducido que usted y el Dr. House mantienen una relación amorosa bastante destructiva desde hace tiempo, que él ha tenido que pasar por un psiquiátrico, y que definitivamente no puede ser una buena influencia para una niña.

Ahora sí la cara de Cuddy reflejaba el estupor que todo este asunto le producía.

- ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Cómo son capaces de saber quién tiene o no buena influencia sobre MI hija, cuando no quisieron saber nada de ella en el momento en que estaba más desamparada? ¿Cómo pueden decir siquiera que mantengo una relación amorosa con el Dr. House cuando no es cierto?

- Parece que tienen testimonios de hace unos meses, antes de la hospitalización del Dr. House, que dicen que él pregonó en el hospital que ustedes se acostaban... En fin, que han recurrido a los más bajos métodos en todo este asunto, pero las acusaciones serán tenidas en cuenta por el juez, y depende de quién sea le dará, probablemente, bastante importancia.

Cuddy no podía reprimir sus lágrimas

- No supieron entender a su hija, no se enteraron del infierno por el que estaba pasando. La chica era el blanco de las burlas en su colegio debido a su obesidad, y ellos ni lo supieron. Se convirtió en una alcohólica, y no lo vieron. ¡Demonios, llevó a término un embarazo y no se enteraron de nada! ¿Para dónde estaban mirando? Natalie no tuvo la suficiente confianza con su madre como para compartir su secreto con ella, dio a luz sola en una casa abandonada, creyó que su niña estaba muerta porque no consiguió que respirara... Pasó por todo eso sola, porque su madre no estaba allí para ella, ni tampoco su padre. ¿Cómo piensan que podrán afrontar los problemas que pueda presentar la adolescencia de Rachel dentro de quince años? ¿Se enterarán mejor entonces de lo que pueda pasarle a la niña?

Mrs. Wilder tomaba nota.

- Yo voy a seguir recomendándola a usted como madre ideal para Rachel, y voy a hacer uso de estos argumentos, que me parecen los más acertados. No supieron ser unos buenos padres para su hija, tuvieron la oportunidad y demostraron ser nulos, ahora quizás Rachel merezca que la oportunidad la tenga alguien más dispuesto a pensar en ella...

El teléfono de House emitió un tono, señal de mensaje entrante. Lo consultó y una chispa se encendió en sus ojos. Fue a la habitación que Cuddy usaba como despacho. Era de Lucas. Un texto corto en el que decía que había información interesante que le enviaba por e-mail.

House conectó el portátil de Cuddy, impaciente por conectar su correo y ver qué tipo de información era la que Lucas había encontrado tan rápido. Siempre había sabido que era eficaz en su trabajo, pero ahora cruzaba los dedos deseando que fuera una realidad.

Había una página de resumen y un montón de documentación adjunta. Desde luego, no sabía si Lucas tenía acceso a todo aquello de forma legal, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Si lo que estaba leyendo era cierto, al menos tenían una esperanza.

_Continuará_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

**_House_**

House mandó orden a la impresora para hacer tres copias de cada documento. Mientras esperaba, oyó a Rachel que parloteaba en su cuarto, ya despierta de la siesta. Se asomó a la puerta, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando ella, de pie en su cuna y a punto de intentar escapar por encima de los barrotes, le echó los brazos, llamándole "¡Apa!". La alegría reflejada en su carita al verle mejoró el humor de House, que la abrazó con toda la ternura.

- Hola, ratón… ¿Has dormido bien? Ella asintió con la cabeza. House la levantó un poquito el mentón para ver si la herida había sangrado, comprobando que no. El apósito estaba limpio y seco. De pronto pensó que era otro punto en contra en estos momentos, que la niña estuviera herida. Mala gente con peores intenciones podrían decir que no se la protegía adecuadamente para evitar ese tipo de accidentes.

Recogió los papeles de la impresora y con ellos en una mano y Rachel en el otro brazo, balanceándose sin poder coger el bastón se dirigió a la sala.

Mrs. Wilder saludó a Rachel con una sonrisa. Estaba preciosa, aún despeinada y con las mejillas rojas de la siesta. En seguida vio el vendaje bajo la barbilla.

- Hoy se ha caído en la guardería. Le hemos tenido que dar unos puntos de sutura. Cuddy intentaba justificarlo.

- Eso no es raro en los niños que empiezan a andar. Todo es más peligroso cuando consiguen autonomía de movimientos. Siempre andan descalabrados… Mrs. Wilder lo decía sinceramente.

House le había dado a Wilson los papeles.

- Hay tres copias, para Mrs. Wilder, para el abogado y para Cuddy, ¿quieres repartirlas, James?

Todos consultaron sus copias, Wilson por encima del hombro de Cuddy. Mrs. Wilder no pudo evitar una exclamación.

- Vaya, tengo que leerlo despacio, pero con esto se puede demostrar que el interés de la niña no parece ser lo primero para sus abuelos en todo este asunto, y que más bien estos señores buscan su propio interés…

El abogado, Bellini, lo leía en silencio. Al poco, se levantó para irse, con prisa por empezar con el asunto

- Redactaré un informe con toda esta información y se lo presentaremos al juez.

- A la juez, en realidad. Ya me han comunicado que este caso lo llevará la juez Turner. Mrs. Wilder suspiró. Es bastante conservadora, pero una persona justa. La vista preliminar será pasado mañana, miércoles. La juez verá las informaciones, recibirá a las partes por separado y después suele tomarse un tiempo para dictar una resolución. Normalmente les convocará al día siguiente para comunicar sus conclusiones. Yo estaré allí también con mi propio informe. Será favorable para usted Dra. Cuddy. No sé si la juez querrá ver a la niña, pero por si acaso será mejor que la lleven y se quede fuera con alguien, en caso de que la juez requiera su presencia.

Según hablaba, Mrs. Wilder observaba cómo Rachel acariciaba la cara barbuda de House y le besaba la nariz. La mirada de él a la niña era de una profunda calidez. Aquel hombre, un médico de reputación internacional, no le parecía en absoluto una mala influencia para la pequeña, más bien todo lo contrario. Se levantó, despidiéndose. James les acompañó a la calle, pues él también debía irse. Aún le quedaba trabajo en su despacho, después de un día tan ajetreado.

Cuddy seguía con los papeles en la mano, sorprendida de hasta donde puede llegar la codicia. Suspiró antes de empezar a hablar a house.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que únicamente solicitan la custodia de la niña porque es la única manera de conseguir lo que quieren en realidad?

- Sigue la pista del dinero… ¿no es lo que dicen todos los detectives?

- House… ¿cómo has conseguido esto?

- Yo no he conseguido nada, Cuddy, ha sido Lucas. Tienes que saberlo, le ha faltado tiempo, bueno, ya has visto lo poco que ha tardado… Me dijo que te desea lo mejor.

- Gracias, Greg, gracias, de verdad. Por llamarle, por conseguir esta información. Si hay una posibilidad de que conserve a mi niña, va a ser por esto.

- No me tienes que dar las gracias, Lisa. En todo este asunto mi intervención te perjudica más de lo que te beneficia, ya viste lo que van a alegar. Soy un loco, quizás un pervertido, un drogadicto… una mala influencia.

Cuddy se acercó más a él y le abrazó. Rachel echó sus bracitos alrededor de los dos y se rió, y fue la risa de la niña lo que sirvió para destensar el momento. House estrechó el abrazo sobre sus dos chicas, besó a Rachel en la mejilla, y después, suavemente, a Cuddy en los labios.

Se recostaron en el sofá de nuevo. House mantenía su brazo de manera protectora sobre los hombros de ella. Cuddy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había leído.

- Antes de pensar en solicitar la custodia de Rachel pretendió que le declararan minusválido para tener derecho a la prima de indemnización, y sólo cuando el tribunal médico desestimó su demanda se acordaron de su nieta… Su último recurso para cobrar… Espero que el juez lo vea tan claro como parece.

- Bueno, el querido abuelo participó en una operación de malversación y desfalco a gran escala en su firma y cuando se descubrió llegó a un acuerdo privado con la empresa para evitar la mala publicidad que un juicio público traería sobre una compañía de inversiones... Se libró de varios años de cárcel, pero no de la multa e inhabilitación para ejercer su profesión. Eso les ha debido dejar en una situación económica muy comprometida, de manera que ha intentado hacer el rescate de su plan privado de pensiones… que sólo se haría efectivo en forma de indemnización antes de los 65 años en caso de que se le presentara una incapacidad grave, o que no pudiera ejercer su profesión y tuviera un menor a su cargo… Y como la primera opción no salió bien, pensaron en aprovechar la segunda. Parece ser que 300000 dólares es una cantidad suficiente para recordarles que tenían una nieta y de pronto desear ocuparse de ella… Imagino que un plan con esas condiciones lo contrataron cuando tenían a su hija pequeña, pensando en lo que podría pasar si de pronto no tenían ingresos, para asegurar el futuro de la niña, la universidad...

Cuddy suspiró, pensando en toda la información. Era increíble haberla conseguido.

- ¿Cómo ha podido Lucas obtener esa información en apenas unas horas? Cuddy no podía creerlo aún

- Bueno, nadie dijo que el chico fuera tonto. Yo no lo digo, desde luego. Consiguió más de ti en unos meses que yo en veinte años...

Su comentario provocó, por fin, una sonrisa en Cuddy.

- Tú nunca lo intentaste en serio, House.

- ¿Será muy tarde a partir de ahora?

- No, no... Rachel contestó por su madre, provocando la risa en los dos adultos

**_Jennifer_**

Al día siguiente, martes, el Dr. House cumplió su turno en la clínica con una pequeña pausa para dar de comer a Rachel en el despacho de la decana. Cuddy no la había llevado a la guardería, no quería pasar un sólo minuto sin ella hasta que todo el engorroso asunto se resolviera, de modo que Rachel estuvo jugando en el despacho de su madre toda la mañana.

House volvía a la clínica aún con una sonrisa cuando vio que su siguiente paciente era Jennifer, la joven con síndrome de Down a la que había atendido la semana anterior. La enfermera la entregó su historial, en el que ya estaban los resultados de los análisis. Pasaron a la consulta.

- Bien, Jennifer, tus análisis dicen que estás perfectamente

- Ya se lo dije, doctor, soy una chica muy sana.

- Bien, eso quiere decir que no hay contraindicaciones que te impidan tomar la píldora, y si estás decidida te la recetaré. Pero quiero que me prometas que esto es sólo para estar bien seguros, porque la primera protección, siempre, escúchame bien: ¡siempre! debe se el preservativo, el condón. Recuerda bien esto, es la manera de evitar contagio de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, de VIH… Está bien tomar la píldora por si con el condón hay algún problema, una rotura… ¿Me entiendes bien lo que quiero decir, Jennifer?

- Sí, doctor, le entiendo. Siempre condón, y la píldora como protección adicional.

- Y otra cosa, Jennifer. Ya sé que eres mayor de edad. Puedes, y debes, tomar tus propias decisiones, pero...¿No crees que deberías hablarlo con tus padres? Ellos lo entenderán, ya eres mayor.

- Pero… ya le dije que no creo que…

- Quizás sean más comprensivos de lo que tú crees… Sería bueno que les dieras una oportunidad. Si fueras mi hija, me gustaría que me lo contaras… y quizás hasta te apoyaría

- ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Usted cree, Dr. House?

- Sí, lo creo

- Pues no sé. Veremos.

House hizo la receta, y le explicó la posología del medicamento. Jennifer se despidió de él con una sonrisa. Como la vez anterior, le hizo agachar y le besó.

- Me gustaría una cosa, doctor.

- ¿Qué?

- Que esos ojos tan bonitos que usted tiene parecieran menos tristes

House se sorprendió. Esta jovencita sabía mirar profundamente, sin duda.

- Lo procuraré, preciosa, lo procuraré. Todo depende de la decisión de una juez, dentro de un par de días…

Se despidió de ella para seguir con su trabajo, intentando olvidar lo que les esperaba en los dos próximos días. Pero la espada de Damocles de la vista de la custodia estaba ahí, sobre sus cabezas.

_Continuará_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

**_Cuddy_**

Se despertó con la sensación de no haber descansado nada y oyó a Rachel en el monitor. Se levantó, se puso la bata y se dirigió a la habitación de la niña, poniendo su mejor cara para ella. Hoy era miércoles, 23 de diciembre. El día en que tenían que ir a ver a una juez que no las conocía de nada, ni a ella ni a su hija, y sin embargo era la persona que iba a decidir si Rachel seguiría siendo su hija. Tuvo que parar para recuperarse y respirar hondo antes de entrar en la habitación.

Como cada mañana, Rachel estaba esperando que ella apareciera. Vio sus ojos traviesos, sus mofletes colorados y su pelo revuelto antes de que, al entrar su madre, la niña se ocultara todo lo rápidamente que pudo bajo el cobertor de su cuna. Todos los días hacían el mismo teatro. Cuddy se acercó despacio

- Dios mío, ¿dónde estará Rachel? No la veo en su cuna. Ayyyy, a ver si se la han llevado...

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por toda la columna, pensando si pasado mañana la realidad sería ésa, que se la hubiera llevado de su lado. Se oyeron unos ruiditos de risa. Cuddy hacía como que no se enteraba.

- Ay qué faena, qué susto... que no está mi niña... A ver, aquí parece que hay un bulto...

Empezó a hacer cosquillas a la niña a través del cobertor, hasta que de pronto Rachel lo echó para atrás con un bufido

- ¡Uh!

Cuddy se hacía la sorprendida, dándose golpecitos en el pecho

-Vaya susto, vaya susto, madre mía. Que creí que no estaba mi amor... ¡Pero sí que está!

Rachel le echó los brazos y ella la levantó, apretándola contra sí.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, corazón?

- ¡Iennnn! ¿Mami?

- Bien, muy bien, mintió, besando a su hija. Vamos a ver ese pañal, que pesa una tonelada...

Tumbó a la niña en el cambiador, mientras desataba su pijama blanco de una pieza, que ya le estaba quedando pequeño. Dios, había crecido tanto últimamente...

- Uf, cuánto pis... la quitó el pañal, pasó una toallita limpiadora con crema y la sopló en la barriguita, como cada día. A Rachel le encantaba estar sin pañal, pataleando libremente. Era una pequeña nudista. Desde que podía andar, cuando la preparaba para el baño solía escaparse desnudita, contenta se sentir la libertad de movimientos que la falta de ropa le procuraba. A veces se bañaban juntas, y ambas disfrutaban enormemente de la intimidad que ello les proporcionaba. Cuddy no podía ni pensar en perder todo eso.

A las diez y media, House pasó a recogerlas, camino del Juzgado. Cuddy y él apenas se atrevían a mirarse, cada uno inmerso en sus temores. Pero la alegría de Rachel al verle no podía menos que hacerles sonreír.

- ¡Apa! gritaba, mientras le echaba los brazos. Antes de que House iniciara su habitual interrogatorio, Rachel ya estaba respondiendo con su nombre y su "alias"

- ¡Eichel Atón, atonsito! y le enseñaba los dientes, que no presentaban atisbos de aumentar en número ni en tamaño. Cuatro dientecillos pequeños, eso era todo.

Cuddy le puso a Rachel un gorrito rosa, que enmarcaba a la perfección su carita preciosa. Llevaba también manoplas, leotardos y bufanda a juego, y su abriguito y botas oscuras. Toda una princesita bien conjuntada. Cuddy se puso también su abrigo, una graciosa boina y tomó sus guantes. Era un día muy frío, tanto en el exterior como en lo que ellos sentían por dentro.

En el exterior del edificio de los juzgados se encontraron con Bellini y Mrs. Wilder, que llegaban al mismo tiempo que ellos. El sol había salido tímidamente y House decidió quedarse con Rachel en el jardín, mientras los demás se dirigían a la cita con la juez. Cuddy se quedó un momento, para besar a su niña. House no pudo hacer otra cosa que atraerla hacia él y besarla en la frente, a la vez que apretaban el abrazo, con Rachel en medio de los dos. Con los bracitos de la niña sobre los hombros de ambos, eran la estampa de una familia.

- Todo irá bien, House suspiró en su oído, pero Lisa Cuddy no tuvo ni fuerzas para sonreír.

**_La juez Turner_**

Rose Turner era una mujer de edad indefinida. Quizás fuera más joven de lo que parecía, a causa de su atuendo tan formal, con traje de chaqueta oscuro, gafas para leer y el pelo rubio recogido en un moño bajo... o quizás era mayor y estaba muy bien conservada. Desde luego no parecía alguien esclava de su aspecto, sino que parecía cultivar a propósito un tono neutro, nada llamativo. Y, con todo, resultaba muy elegante.

La secretaria les hizo pasar al despacho y la juez Turner entró después, por otra puerta. Les pidió que se sentaran. Tantos años de tratar asuntos engorrosos de familia habían desarrollado su percepción de las personas, y se enorgullecía de que, casi siempre, sus primeras impresiones no fallaban. Ante ella estaba Mrs. Wilder, a la que ya conocía pues habían coincido en múltiples ocasiones en asuntos de adopción y acogimientos de menores. La consideraba una buena persona, profesional y concienzuda en su trabajo, siempre procurando encontrar la mejor solución para los niños acogidos al cuidado de la administración del estado. La acompañaban un hombre, un abogado al que conocía vagamente, y una mujer, la madre de acogida de la pequeña en disputa, que veía como su solicitud de adopción definitiva se había visto frustrada por la repentina aparición de los familiares de la pequeña, con más derecho a su custodia.

La juez se tomó su tiempo para revisar las notas que el abogado le presentaba, mientras observaba también de soslayo a Cuddy. Era aún joven, aunque ya camino de la madurez, y era preciosa. En el expediente se relacionaba su currículum profesional, impresionante. Una doctora en Medicina con gran éxito profesional, que aún siendo tan joven era la Decana de Medicina y directora del hospital universitario de Princeton. Impresionantes logros siendo, además, mujer en un campo en el que tradicionalmente los hombres dejaban poco espacio a las damas. Seguro que ella se lo habría tenido que ganar con doble mérito que si hubiera sido hombre. La juez pensó que con ese expediente de triunfadora, la actitud de Cuddy iba a ser un poco más soberbia, más de "aquí estoy, porque yo lo valgo"... pero estaba viendo ante sí a una mujer que hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse serena, sin sombra de altivez y con una tristeza evidente en los ojos, que mantenía bajos.

La juez le pidió al abogado que resumiera someramente el contenido de la documentación presentada. Él comenzó haciendo mención del informe de Mrs. Wilder, basado en un seguimiento constante durante todo el año de las condiciones en que la Dra. Cuddy había criado a su hija (en todo momento, el abogado hizo hincapié en el término "hija"), y en la opinión experta de la asistente social de que la niña había tenido y tenía en la actualidad un hogar estable y una madre que la quiere, estaba plenamente adaptada a su entorno y le esperaba un buen futuro en un hogar rodeada de cariño y atención, además de estímulo intelectual y físico, como lo demostraba su precocidad y su buena salud.

Bellini siguió con un informe financiero en el que se demostraba que la Dra. Cuddy era más que solvente, en términos financieros, para afrontar la crianza de una pequeña y tener todas sus necesidades cubiertas hasta la edad adulta, y para terminar expresó su propia opinión inmejorable sobre las capacidades humanas de Lisa Cuddy, a la que había tenido el honor de conocer tanto en el plano profesional como en el personal y de la que se enorgullecía de poder definir como amiga. Cuddy le miró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, agradeciendo sus palabras. Bellini siguió hablando.

- He adjuntado también un informe que hemos obtenido, a partir de una investigación privada, emprendida a causa de nuestra preocupación por el futuro de Rachel. Se refiere a las motivaciones de los solicitantes de la custodia, que creemos no son estrictamente las del beneficio de la menor, sino más bien la consecución de una cantidad de dinero que sería para ellos inaccesible si no obtienen la tutela completa de la niña. Lo ponemos a su consideración, pero parece significativo que antes de solicitar la custodia intentaron otro sistema para la obtención de la mencionada suma, y sólo cuando les falló el intento recurrieron a hacerse cargo de la menor, con la que hasta ahora no se han puesto en contacto, ni en todo el año de vida de la niña han solicitado la más mínima información de su existencia, ni la más leve preocupación por su bienestar.

La voz de Bellini sonaba a estas alturas un poquito crispada. Él mismo se dio cuenta, pero es que la actitud de esas personas le atacaba los nervios. Y no es que no hubiera visto en su vida profesional demandas inconsistentes, pero esto... era asqueroso.

La juez Turner comprendía al abogado mucho mejor de lo que él creía, y de lo que estaba dando a entender, con su actitud pero serena en todo momento. Y es que la juez Turner ya se había entrevistado esa misma mañana, una hora antes, con la parte demandante en este asunto, los abuelos de Rachel. Y su primera impresión sobre ellos, ésa de la que se fiaba tanto, no había podido ser más desfavorable. Hasta el punto de que la habían puesto de mal humor.

Su actitud había sido lastimera al principio, diciendo que si no se hicieron cargo de la pequeña recién nacida era por el shock que les produjo la muerte de su hija (algo que era hasta cierto punto comprensible en lo que a la conmoción de perderla se refería), tras un embarazo del que no se habían enterado y otros problemas que la chica había tenido y les había ocultado... información que ellos mismos ofrecían a la juez, a su manera, porque sabían que la otra parte en esta demanda haría uso de ella. Eso ya no le cuadraba tanto a la juez, que unos padres que se definían como tan amantes de su hija hubieran pasado por alto tantas señales como la joven tuvo que estar enviando en sus últimos meses de vida. Y no enterarse de que estaba embarazada... eso se salía de todo lo normal en una familia bien avenida en la que se suponía que reinaba el afecto y la confianza.

Pero fue su actitud en cuanto a la madre de acogida de su nieta lo que la indignó. Comenzaron con muy bien pie, manifestándose contentos de que la pequeña hubiera tenido una persona que cuidara de ella este tiempo, pero ya empezaron a deslizar que se trataba de una persona que se debía más a sus obligaciones profesionales que a las personales, y que quizás a partir de ahora la niña necesitaría que alguien le prestase más atención. Y había que añadir que la Dra. Cuddy era una mujer soltera, con una vida sentimental agitada en la que la relación que mantenía con un tal Dr. House, empleado suyo, había sido caldo de comentario durante años en el hospital. Salidas de tono, inconveniencias de todo tipo y la particular personalidad de dicho sujeto, que al parecer era un enfermo mental hasta el punto de pasar varios meses ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico, les hacían temer que no era en absoluto una buena influencia en la vida de su pequeña nieta.

Aún sintiéndolo, dada la poca simpatía que la pareja y su abogado le inspiraban, esta información sobre el entorno de la pequeña era relevante, y, más que eso, preocupante. Si el novio de la madre resultaba ser un enfermo mental...

El abogado Bellini, Cuddy y el mismo House ya habían contado con que el historial médico de House saliera a relucir en todo este asunto, de modo que cuando la juez, carraspeando, sacó el tema con delicadeza, estaban preparados para ello.

- Dra. Cuddy, debo hacerle una pregunta personal que espero que no la moleste. ¿Qué relación mantiene usted con el Dr. House, y cómo eso puede afectar a Rachel?

- Juez Turner, el Dr. House es mi empleado y un gran amigo. Nada más, de momento. Nos conocemos desde la Universidad, y hace unos diez años que trabaja para mí en el hospital. Es un nefrólogo de gran reputación y dirige el departamento de Diagnóstico, lo que le ha dado una fama a nivel mundial, es quizás el mejor del mundo en ese campo.

- ¿Tiene una relación directa con la niña?

Cuddy suspiró y decidió no andar con medias tintas.

- Sí, la tiene. Creo que Rachel reconoce en él la figura masculina equivalente al padre, o al menos lo más cercano a ese concepto

- ¿El Dr. House, aparte de todas sus cualidades profesionales, es un enfermo mental?

- No, juez, no lo es. El Dr. House tiene una lesión en una pierna como consecuencia de un infarto muscular sufrido hace años, y eso le produce un dolor crónico. Con el tiempo, tuvo un problema de dependencia del medicamento para controlar el dolor, y por eso se internó, de forma voluntaria, en el hospital de Mayfield, que también trabaja en ese campo. Ahora ha resuelto su problema y ejerce su profesión con normalidad. Si el Dr. House tuviera problemas mentales, desde luego que no habría obtenido la renovación de su licencia médica.

Ese argumento acabó de convencer a la juez. Ciertamente, las Juntas de Evaluación que decidían la retirada de las licencias médicas eran los tribunales más severos que ella conocía, de modo que si el Dr. House había superado esa criba, era imposible que nadie le pudiera poner pegas en ese aspecto.

Bellini y Mrs. Wilder admiraron el convencimiento que Cuddy había puesto en su afirmación. A Mrs. Wilder le dieron hasta ganas de aplaudir. Ésa era una mujer que sabía defender su opinión, si señor. Su opinión y a su hombre, eso también era evidente. Bellini pensó que la abogacía había perdido, en favor la Medicina, a una mente privilegiada. Cuddy habría sido una abogada magnífica. Con argumentaciones como lo que ella había expuesto en un sólo párrafo se ganaban juicios importantes.

- De todas formas, continuó Bellini, en la documentación que presentamos también está el nombre y forma de contacto con el director de la clínica Mayfield, que se ocupó personalmente del caso del Dr. House, y él no tiene inconveniente en que se ponga en contacto con el Dr. Nolan y se informe de todo lo que crea que es importante.

La juez también admiró a Cuddy por su parrafada. Además, por primera vez se la veía animada, peleona, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos mirándola directamente. Si ese era el efecto que el tal Dr. House producía en ella, quizás el hombre no fuera tan malo...

Recogió los papeles, dispuesta a leerlos con más detenimiento cuando estuviera a solas.

- Por último, me gustaría ver a Rachel, si la han traído ¿Sería posible?

La sonrisa de Cuddy le iluminó toda la cara. Vaya, ese era el efecto que la niña hacía en esta mujer...

- Sí, cómo no, llamaré para que venga, dijo Cuddy. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Gregory House, pidiéndole que subiera con Rachel al despacho de la juez.

Una joven rubia esperaba en la salita al final del pasillo, ojeando aburrida una revista atrasada. Cuando miró a través del ventanal vio en el jardín lateral del edificio a un hombre que cojeaba y se ayudaba de un bastón para caminar jugando con una pequeña. Realmente le llamó la atención porque la niñita era muy pequeña para la viveza de movimientos que mostraba. Tanto que al hombre le costaba seguirla, por lo que optó por tomarla en brazos y sentarse en un banco con ella. La niña jugaba con su cara, parloteaba sin cesar y le producía mucha diversión, por lo que la cara sonriente del hombre demostraba. Tan pronto le tiraba del pelo como le abrazaba y le daba besos, o se quería bajar del banco mientras hablaba Dios sabe qué, que la joven desde su situación no podía oír. La pequeña afirmaba o negaba enérgicamente con su cabeza, daba palmas o se reía, acariciando a veces la cara del que parecía ser su papá, dada la confianza.

De pronto el hombre sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, habló brevemente y tras guardarlo de nuevo se puso en pie con la niña en brazos. Tomó su bastón y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio. La chica sintió perder la diversión que la pareja le había proporcionando. Había ido a recoger a su madre, que trabajaba allí, para comer con ella, pero parece que aún no había terminado y le tocaba esperar. Apenas acababa de sentarse de nuevo cuando vio salir del ascensor al hombre con la niña del gorrito rosa, que se dirigió a una de las puertas, llamó y entró.

**_Rachel_**

En la antesala de la juez su secretaria recibió a House y Rachel y les condujo a la puerta del despacho. Llamó, abrió y les dejó pasar. Rachel había extrañado el lugar, y aunque sonrió levemente a la secretaria, se había apretado más a House. Cuando la nueva puerta se abrió y vieron de frente a la juez Turner, que se puso en pie para darles la bienvenida, la niña colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de House, mejilla con mejilla. El gesto no pasó desapercibido a la juez. Pero Rachel, acto seguido, vio a su madre, que se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¡Mami! y le echó los brazos inmediatamente. House se acercó y se la pasó. Antes de separase, le apretó el brazo a Lisa con su mano mientras intercambiaban una intensa mirada, algo que tampoco se perdió la juez. La niña había recuperado su habitual seguridad. Vaya, su mami y su apa estaban allí, nada malo podía suceder.

Todos se sentaron de nuevo, House en el sofá junto a la pared.

- Así que ésta es... ¿Cómo te llamas tú, pequeñina? Lo que menos esperaba la juez, que había hecho la pregunta de manera retórica, es que Rachel contestara como si tuviera, como poco, tres años.

- ¡Eichel! Bien alto y claro.

La juez no pudo evitar la risa.

- ¿Así que tú eres Rachel? Ella asintió con la cabeza

- Eichel, Atón, (* Ver nota a pie de página) e hizo despliegue de su sonrisa de los dientes de ratón. Tan prolongada la mueca de la sonrisa, que el estiramiento de la piel se resintió en la brecha bajo el mentón. Pero eso tampoco le supuso mucho inconveniente, sino que levantó la cabeza y le enseñó a la juez la tirita de colores

- ¡Pupu!

- Vaya, qué daño... ¿Te caíste? Rachel asentía de nuevo con la cabeza, al tiempo que decía

- Sí, Sí ¡Pum!

Cuddy la miró ahora, riendo, eso nunca se lo había oído.

- ¿Ya anda? le preguntó la juez a Cuddy

- Sí, ha sido muy precoz, hace casi dos meses. Y cada día con más rapidez... en realidad ahora ya corre. Por eso se cayó. Fue en la guardería, pero no tengo nada que reprocharles, porque yo estaba presente.

- En el momento en que andan, todo es un peligro. Mi hija tiene una brecha en el mismo lugar exactamente. Se golpeó con el borde de una mesa.

- ¡Pum! dijo Rachel de nuevo. A todos les dio la risa. La juez estaba maravillada con esta niña. Parecía seguir la conversación y todo.

- ¿Así que te hiciste pupu? ¿Quién te curó?

- ¡Apa Aus! respondió ella, y de pronto le buscó con la mirada. Cuando le vio en el sofá quiso ir con él. Cuddy la puso en el suelo y ella se dirigió corriendo hacia él, hasta estrellarse contra su pierna buena.

- ¡Apa! Cuando House la sentó encima, ella se volvió a abrazarle como si hiciera años que no le veía. La juez no perdía ningún detalle.

Recordó los últimos momentos de su entrevista anterior con los abuelos. Ellos habían sacado a relucir el accidente de Rachel. Insistían en que la niña estaba descuidada, ya que esa misma semana había acabado en Urgencias. La actitud había disgustado a la juez, que les preguntó si la niña ya andaba y ellos no supieron responder. No sabían nada de la niña, en realidad.

Con esto, la juez ya había visto bastante en cuanto a la integración de Rachel en su entorno familiar de acogida. Se puso en pie, despidiendo a todos con un apretón de manos, citándoles para el día siguiente a la misma hora a fin de dictar sus conclusiones. La sesión sería conjunta para las dos partes, y deberían también traer a la niña.

Se acercó a Rachel, y House le indicó que se despidiera de la señora con un besito, a lo que la niña accedió a hacerlo, para después volver a apretarse en la seguridad de los brazos que la arropaban.

Salieron todos, mientras la juez Turner apilaba sus papeles, para hacer una revisión concienzuda esa tarde. Este era un caso claro en el que lo que dictaba la ley que debía hacerse no era lo más beneficioso para la parte más débil, en este caso la niña. No sabía como iba a enfocarlo.

En el pasillo, el abogado y Mrs. Wilder se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Los dos eran optimistas, pero no querían hacerlo demasiado evidente por si no salía bien.

House, Rachel y Cuddy se quedaron solos, esperando otro ascensor. Pasada la tensión de la entrevista, las lágrimas acudieron a borbotones a los ojos de Lisa Cuddy, y House no pudo menos que abrazarla allí mismo. Él acabó también por llorar, dejándose llevar por los nervios, apretando el cuerpo de Cuddy contra el suyo, con una sorprendida Rachel al otro lado que al ver a ambos llorar empezó también a su vez, pensando que la ocasión lo merecía. El llanto de la pequeña les volvió a la realidad, pasando automáticamente a la risa, lo mismo que a Rachel

- ¡Payasa! le llamó su madre, besándola en una mejilla mientras House lo hacía en la otra. Después, los labios de ellos se unieron un breve instante, y el sabor salado de las lágrimas le puso una nota diferente a un besito que hubiera debido ser tan dulce...

Desde la sala, la jovencita rubia había visto la escena sin que nadie mirase hacia ella. Cuando la pareja y la niña tomaron el ascensor, ella se dirigió a la puerta por la que todos habían salido. La secretaria la saludó con afecto

- Hola, señorita, pero qué guapa estás... ¿Sabe tu madre que venías?

- Hola, Stephanie. Sí, estoy de vacaciones, vamos a comer juntas.

- Pues creo que ya ha terminado por esta mañana, pasa, si quieres.

La chica entró en el despacho. Vio a su madre meter en su cartera una serie de informes y documentos. Trabajo para casa, como casi siempre. Pero, por un par de horas, la tendría en exclusiva. La juez Turner miró a su hija, sonriente.

- ¡Hola, Jennifer! ¿Has esperado mucho rato?

* * *

Bueno, un capítulo extra-largo para terminar el año. Espero no haberos aburrido.

Continuará ya con el capítulo final... ¡El año que viene!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

(*) Nota: No he podido dejar de reír al pensar en esta coincidencia que ahora os cuento:

Estamos en que Rachel habla mucho, demasiado para su edad, con la particularidad de que en casi todas las palabras se come la primera letra. Y estamos en que la acción transcurre en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, por lo que los personajes (que no me pertenecen, excepto Jennifer, la juez, el abogado y Mrs Wilder, que son todo míos), los personajes, digo, hablan en inglés.

Pues aquí tenemos a Rachel queriendo decir que ella es Rachel Ratón=Rachel Mouse= Eichel Aus, que sería lo mismo que si quisiera decir Rachel House, porque quitándole la primera letra se quedaría en Eichel Aus igualmente.

¿No es predestinación? No lo había pensado cuando empecé a escribirlo, y cuando me vino a la cabeza me di cuenta de que esta historia está teniendo más significados por su cuenta de los que yo soy consciente de poner en ella... ya lo he hablado con alguno de vosotros.

_Y de nuevo millones de gracias a todos por los comentarios. Me han hecho un ego tan, tan gordo que he tenido que ensanchar las puertas, comprar ropa de más talla, en fin, una ruina._


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

**_Jennifer_**

- Mamá, esta gente que salía... ¿Ya está resuelto el caso?

- No, mañana tendré que dictaminar. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ya sé que no puedes hablar de los detalles, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto el Dr. House?

La juez se quedó mirando a su hija, sorprendida.

- ¿De qué conoces tú al Dr. House?

Jennifer suspiró. Pues sí, iba siendo hora de dar una oportunidad a su madre para que fuera comprensiva. Y si de alguna manera todo ello podía ayudar al Dr. House... Él había dicho que su felicidad dependía de la decisión de un juez, y resulta que el juez era su madre. Pues habría que dar a la señora juez toda la información, y que supiera cómo era el Dr. House, y cómo la había tratado, sin saber siquiera que su madre era juez o que su padre era banquero. Simplemente, que supiera cómo había ayudado a una chica sola, anónima e inexperta, y que supiera también que su consejo había sido que tuviera confianza en sus padres.

**_House_**

Habían ido los tres a casa de Cuddy, donde House le dio a la niña su comida. Después, Rachel se había dormido en brazos de su madre, feliz y confiada. House se había sentado en el sofá al lado de Cuddy, y ella había reposado la cabeza en su hombro.

Hablaron en un suspiro, para no despertar a Rachel.

- Mañana es Nochebuena y su cumpleaños. Había pensado hacer una fiesta, pero con lo que ha pasado... Mrs. Wilder me dijo como funciona esto. Si mañana la decisión de la juez es que la custodia de la niña pase a sus abuelos se la tendré que entregar allí mismo... Respiró hondo antes de seguir. - No quiero ni pensarlo. Mañana, justo un año después de que la encontré, en aquel lugar sucio y horrible, puede que tenga que entregarla a alguien que ni la quiso entonces ni creo que la quiera ahora...

Acabó llorando, otra vez.

House pasó su pulgar por las mejillas de Cuddy, en sentido inverso al recorrido de las lágrimas, suave y dulcemente.

- La juez parece una buena persona, pero la ley es la que es... Tendrá que buscar una interpretación razonada para privar a los abuelos de la custodia, pues en principio tienen derecho a ella. Cuddy le miró horrorizada. - Sí, la realidad es ésa y no nos haremos un favor ignorándola. Sólo nos queda desear que piense más en Rachel que en la letra de la ley, y que haya sabido ver que la niña tiene a la mejor madre del mundo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? Una vez me dijiste que sería una madre horrible.

- He dicho tantas salvajadas... pero ésa fue de las peores, porque ni siquiera entonces pensaba que fuera verdad. Siempre tuve celos cuando te veía con un niño alrededor. Más incluso que con los _moscones_ que te rondaban. Porque siempre supe que no podría competir con un niño, que cuando tuvieras un hijo sería lo primero para ti, tu mayor causa de preocupación. Y no quería que me desplazaran de ese lugar que yo creía ocupar en tu vida.

- Tenías razón en eso, Rachel pasó a ser mi principal preocupación... pero las mujeres tenemos compartimentos infinitos de preocupaciones, y tú sigues en el número 1 en el tuyo...

- ¿Cuál, el de los idiotas _grano-en-el-culo_?

- Más o menos...

- Bueno, yo esperaba hacer méritos suficientes para pasar a otra clasificación, pero en las últimas semanas, cuando me enteré que estabas con Lucas, mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo

- ¿Y a qué categoría aspirabas?

- Pues de momento al de "padre de mocosa de un año"... y haciendo méritos para el de "tío que se mete entre tus sábanas cada noche". En ambos esperaba ser el único ocupante.

- Bueno, yo creo que si sigues insistiendo tienes aún posibilidades...

Rachel suspiró ruidosamente, y balbuceó unas palabras ininteligibles, aún dormida.

- No puedo creer todo lo que está hablando, cada día me sorprende con algo. Lo de hoy de ¡Pum! por la caída ha sido increíble.

- Sí, a veces algo que ha oído sólo una vez se le queda grabado... Tendremos que tener cuidado con lo que hablamos en su presencia. Ya sabes, temas de sexo... Cuddy le dio un codazo.

Tuvieron que pasar un rato por el hospital esa tarde, para atender a los asuntos del día que no podían esperar. Más bien en el caso de Cuddy, ya que House no tenía ningún nuevo paciente. Eso le permitió hacerse cargo de Rachel en su despacho, mientras la Decana despejaba su mesa de papeleo y su agenda de temas pendientes para los días siguientes, en los que seguramente no estaría como para pensar en el trabajo. La niña le babeó a House su pelota de pensar, sin que le importara mucho. La enseñó a escuchar el corazón con el estetoscopio, lo que producía a la pequeña mucho asombro. House sonreía, viéndola con el aparato en las orejas, auscultándole muy seria, sentada ante él en la mesa, mientras él permanecía en su silla, agarrándola.

- ¿Qué tal me encuentra, Dra. Rachel?

- Ien... Pero Rachel le agarró la cara y le hizo abrir la boca.

- Aaaahhhhh, le dijo, muy seria.

- Ahhhhh, siguió House. Ella miró dentro de la boca, sujetándole ambas mejillas con sus manitas. Así le hacía a ella mamá cada vez que sospechaba que estaba pachucha. Y terminó su examen como mamá lo terminaba con ella. Se acercó a él y le besó la boca aún abierta. A House le dio la risa, mientras la hacía cosquillas en el pecho. Ella se retorcía riéndose

- De modo que tienes muchas cosquillas en las _twins_...

- ¿Iwns?

- Ay, por favor, no repitas eso. Sabes, es que las _twins_ de mami me vuelven loco. Porque son grandes, y lindas...

- ¿Andes?

- Ay, Dios, sí, grandes y divinas... Pero es un secreto que debe quedar entre nosotros ¿OK?

- Key! Y chocaron los cinco

Esa noche, cuando bañaba a Rachel, Cuddy no podía dejar de pensar qué sería de ella si ésta era la última noche que bañaba a su niña, la última noche que la acostaba en su cuna, la última que le cantaba suave para que se durmiera...

La mañana siguiente no fue mucho mejor. Cuddy no podía dejar de pensar que cada gesto cotidiano con su hija podría ser el último. Apenas había dormido, y cada poco sentía rodar alguna lágrima. Incluso el _Happy birthday_ que le cantó a la niña al despertarse no pudo ser más penoso

Wilson y House pasaron a recogerlas. James quería estar con sus dos mejores amigos en este trance amargo, para alegrarse con ellos, como esperaba, o para desesperarse con ellos, como temía. Él también adoraba a esa pequeña, la única que estaba realmente contenta de todo el grupo. Llegaron ante el despacho de la juez con unos minutos de anticipación. Mrs. Wilder y Mr. Bellini estaban ya allí. Y también estaban, acompañados de su abogado, el señor y señora Soellner, los abuelos de Rachel. Se acercaron a la pequeña, haciendo aspavientos. Rachel, en brazos de Cuddy, les miró asustada y luego escondió su cara en el cuello de su madre. La secretaria les hizo pasar en ese momento. La juez les recibió en pie. Wilson y House se quedaron en la antesala, pero antes de cerrar la puerta la juez pidió a la secretaria que hiciera pasar también al Dr. House.

Cuando todos estuvieron distribuidos entre las sillas y el sofá, la juez procedió a la lectura de su resolución. Cuddy no podía concentrarse en la maraña de legalismos que estaba oyendo. Rachel en sus brazos jugando con un pequeño peluche, ajena a ser la causa de aquella reunión, era todo en lo que podía pensar. Su olor a colonia de bebé, sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos azules... tan parecidos a los de House. No le extrañaba que la directora de la guardería hubiera dado por hecho que la niña era hija de él. No sólo tenían el mismo color, de un azul tan intenso, sino que también la expresión viva y atrevida era muy similar. La niña la miraba y cuando sonreía, eso era el cielo para Cuddy.

La juez estaba haciendo referencia a cierta jurisprudencia, nombrando casos... Eso provocó que Bellini la mirara con una sonrisa, mientras que pudo apreciar que el abogado de los Soellner arrugaba el ceño. ¿Eso era bueno? Cuddy intentó concentrarse en lo que la juez Turner decía.

- Puesto que se trata de dar a Rachel un hogar que le pueda procurar la mejor vida posible, y puesto que ha quedado establecido que usted, Mr. Soellner es un delincuente que únicamente ha evitado la cárcel merced a un acuerdo privado entre partes... Y dado que en el año de edad que la pequeña tiene ni usted ni su esposa se habían preocupado por su bienestar, resulta altamente sospechoso que la obtención de una sustanciosa suma de dinero dependa de que consigan la custodia de su nieta, y que antes de reclamarla hayan tratado otras vías que me temo que si hubieran sido efectivas no estaríamos aquí reunidos hoy. En cualquier caso, resuelvo que la pequeña Rachel Cuddy no necesita recuperar a su familia pues ya tiene una, en la que está perfectamente integrada, y en la que tendrá, previsiblemente, un futuro de cariño y comprensión. Algo que no está establecido que ustedes ofrecieran a su hija en su momento, por mucho que lamente su pérdida.

La juez tomó aire y entró en la última parte de su lectura.

- Por lo tanto, queda resuelta con carácter definitivo la adopción de Rachel Cuddy por su hasta ahora tutora, la Dra. Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy no pudo evitar un suspiro y que de nuevo las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. House se levantó del sofá y se inclinó sobre sus dos chicas abrazándolas. Ya no le importaba nada, Rachel se quedaba con ellos. El abogado Bellini y Mrs. Wilder se miraban sonrientes, mientras se estrechaban la mano.

La juez le dio una copia de la resolución al abogado de los Soellner y los tres salieron de la habitación, sin siquiera mirar a Rachel. La juez Turner no pudo reafirmarse más en su decisión. No tenían el más mínimo interés en la pequeña.

Mrs. Wilder y Mr. Bellini se despidieron de la juez, tras recoger también sus copias correspondientes del documento y salieron del despacho. Informaron a Wilson de la decisión, que no pudo menos que abrazar a ambos, respirando aliviado, por fin, por primera vez ese día.

En el despacho, la Juez se había acercado a ellos y ahora acariciaba el pelo de Rachel.

- Enhorabuena, Dra. Cuddy. Espero que no se acuerde de mí algún día, maldiciendo, cuando este angelito se convierta en una fastidiosa piedra en el zapato, como todos los hijos de todas las madres al llegar a la adolescencia... Pero, en fin, otras veces los hijos también son maravillosos... e incluso en momentos delicados nos dan a los padres la oportunidad de entenderles y apoyarles...

House se quedó mirando a la juez. Dar una oportunidad a los padres... eso le sonaba a algo reciente. La juez le sonrió.

- ¿No les había dicho que tengo una hija? Cuando comenzó a andar se hizo una herida igual que la de Rachel. Ahora tiene dieciocho años y tengo que dejar que camine sola, pero gracias a un buen amigo, ella también ha comprendido que los padres seguimos siendo parte de su vida, y que podemos llegar a comprender y asumir que son mayores, que tienen otras necesidades, aunque nunca dejen de ser nuestros bebés...

De pronto, volvió hacia ellos el marco de una foto que estaba en la mesa.

- Miren, ésta es mi hija. Se llama Jennifer.

House se quedó petrificado, mirando alternativamente a la foto y a la juez. Ella se rió.

- No tiene que decir nada, Dr. House. Ya sé, ya sé. Confidencialidad médico-paciente... Sólo le diré que creo que Rachel tendrá suerte si usted continúa en su vida.

Cuddy no entendía nada, pero tampoco tenía la cabeza en la conversación entre la juez Turner y House. Sólo se daba cuenta de que Rachel era suya, lo era definitivamente y nadie podría quitársela. Rachel parecía intuir también la trascendencia del momento, pues le había echado los bracitos al cuello a su madre y no se separaba de allí, bien apretada.

Cuando al fin salieron, Wilson repartió abrazos de oso a diestro y siniestro. Hasta a la secretaria le tocó uno.

- Y además el tío James invita a comer en el restaurante del Hyatt Regency... para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de esta preciosidad.

- Wilson, a estas horas ya no encontraremos mesa... Cuddy volvía a hacer uso de su sentido práctico.

- Sí la encontraremos, porque el tío James hizo la reserva con tiempo. Yo sabía que hoy sería un día para celebrar.

Cuddy le abrazó con fuerza, emocionada por el detalle. Wilson siempre era el amigo con el que contar. Siempre.

Cuando volvieron a casa de Cuddy, ya había pasado media tarde, la tarde de Nochebuena y del cumpleaños de Rachel. Qué día más extraño, tan lleno de emociones. Podían haberlo perdido todo, y sin embargo habían ganado, estaban de vuelta en casa con su pequeño tesoro, que se despertaba de una siesta dormida a medias entre un restaurante de lujo, una visita a los grandes almacenes abarrotados de público y un viaje de vuelta a casa con el maletero lleno de juguetes que Santa Claus se encargaría de poner esa noche bajo el árbol. James y House se habían encargado de pagar y cargar en el coche las cosas, mientras Cuddy distraía a su hija con las magníficas decoraciones navideñas.

Cuando Wilson se despidió, camino de la cena familiar que le esperaba, sólo le dijo una cosa a su amigo

- House, ahora no la fastidies...

- Te prometo que no, James. Te lo prometo.

Eso mismo le había dicho unas horas antes Lucas, a quien tanto debían, y a quien habían llamado para dar cuenta del final de la historia. Él se había alegrado sinceramente, y le había pedido a House que fuera el hombre que las mujeres Cuddy se merecían. House había jurado que lo intentaría.

Para la cena, House tenía una sorpresa. En la nevera apareció una tarta de chocolate, con una velita dispuesta. Rachel la apagó para ellos, los tres solos. Y después quiso agarrar la vela y metió la mano en el chocolate, mano que acto seguido se llevó al pelo, a la cara, a la de su madre... Menos mal que la siguiente etapa era el baño. Cuando Cuddy le puso su pijama navideño, uno que había comprado para este día, con renos y Santa Claus estampados sobre fondo rojo, la niña apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

House había seguido todo el proceso, el baño, vestir a la niña con su pijama, acostarla en su cuna... Se veía tan natural, había tanta intimidad entre ambas que en cierto modo él era un extraño allí. Cuddy se dio cuenta. Cuando dejó la habitación de Rachel, una vez encendido el monitor, le tomó de la mano.

- Ve tomando nota ¿No aspirabas a no-sé-qué de la mocosa de un año? Pues más de un día y más de dos te tocará a ti cumplir este ritual. Y ahora... ¿Me ayudarás a poner los regalos antes de acostarnos? Quiero decir... antes de ir a la cama... quiero decir... lo que quiero decir...

House no la dejó decir más, por mucho que quisiera decirlo. La abrazó allí mismo, cayendo sobre el sofá, la besó, la apretó contra sí hasta que ambos se quedaron sin respiración. Y después de despegar sus bocas para poder seguir respirando, siguió con su lengua el camino del chocolate, cuyos tenues restos estaban aún presentes en la cara de ella. Sus manos y sus bocas no podían quedarse quietas. Los juguetes en el coche tuvieron que esperar varias horas

**_House, Cuddy y Rachel_**

Estaban aún desnudos y abrazados en la cama, la mañana de Navidad. House descansaba de espaldas, mientras Cuddy, de lado, pegada a su costado, pasaba su brazo por encima del pecho de él. De pronto, un bulto moviéndose a gran velocidad por encima de ellos despertó a House. Para cuando abrió los ojos, Rachel llegaba gateando a la altura de su estómago, donde se sentó. Él la miró sorprendido. Cuddy empezaba a estirarse, aún no del todo despierta. Ella le hizo un susto

- ¡UH!

- Pero... ¡Te has escapado de la cuna!

- Sí, sí. Rachel reafirmaba también asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuddy se dio cuenta de pronto de lo que pasaba, y se sentó de golpe.

- ¿Se ha bajado sola?

- Eso parece. Ella solita...

Rachel miraba a su madre, echándole las manos adelante para que la abrazara.

- ¿Quién se puede resistir a esta cara? Besó a su niña mientras la apretaba contra su pecho desnudo

- Mami iwns

- ¿Qué ha dicho?.... House... no quiero creer que haya dicho lo que creo que ha dicho...

- No, no... ¡Rachel, no!

- Sí, sí. Mami iwns... andes. Y Rachel le hacía cosquillas a su madre en el pecho, como House había hecho con ella. House se tapó la cabeza con la sábana, y después asomaba sólo un ojo para regocijo de Rachel, que se reía a carcajadas. House fingía enfadarse

- Niña, además, no enredes con los juguetes de papá...

Cuddy agarró su almohada y le dio varios golpes con ella, con la ayuda de Rachel.

- Ay, no, esto no vale. Dos mujeres en mi contra... No sobreviviré a esto. Las agarró a las dos, abrazándolas contra él. Definitivamente, yo necesito un aliado. Y creo que me voy a divertir mucho intentando fabricarlo... ¿Qué tal un hermanito, Rachel?

Eso le costó otro almohadazo. Pero, de pronto, Cuddy recordó el día en que estaban.

- ¡Es Navidad! ¡Rachel, seguro que Santa Claus ha venido y te habrá dejado algo!

Finalmente habían conseguido, la noche anterior, separarse lo suficiente durante un rato como para disponer los regalos bajo el árbol. Y después de la pausa, habían tenido otra magnífica sesión de "fabricar hermanitos".

Cuddy se puso una bata y tras levantar a Rachel en brazos se volvió para que House se pusiera algo de ropa. Si la juez les veía tal como estaban, desnudos delante de la niña, a lo mejor se replanteaba el tema de conceder la adopción en un ambiente de tal libertinaje. House se dio cuenta

- ¿Qué pasa, no quieres que una mente tan tierna se impresione ante mis atributos?

- Noooo... sólo que es mejor que no le dé por enredar con los juguetes de mami...

- ¡Lisa Cuddy! Eres mala... Muy, muy mala...

Rachel le miró enfadada.

- ¡Mami uena!

- Sí, hija, eso es verdad. Mami está súper-buena.

- ¡House!

- ¡Aus!

Los dos adultos se rieron ante la perfecta imitación en tono y gesto de Rachel. No podían saber qué les depararía el futuro, pero algo estaba claro, el aburrimiento no entraba en la ecuación.

La cara de sorpresa de Rachel ante el árbol con sus luces encendidas y los regalos alrededor les sirvió de resarcimiento por los malos tragos pasados en los días pasados. Por primera vez desde que había desarrollado su nueva habilidad, la pequeña se quedó sin palabras, la boca abierta y señalando con el dedo desde los brazos de su madre. Había un caballito con balancín, un ratón de peluche más grande que ella, un triciclo rosa con bocina y cesta, una casita de muñecas... Cuddy la bajó y ella se acercó tímidamente, mirando todo sin atreverse a tocarlo. House abrazó a Cuddy por detrás y ella se dejó mecer suavemente. Se volvió para mirarle a los ojos. No había ya en ellos ni el menor resto de tristeza.

- Feliz Navidad, Greg

- Feliz Navidad, Lisa.

* * *

_Bueno... pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. He disfrutado escribiendo, y me han resultado encantadores vuestros ánimos en los comentarios que habéis hecho. He respondido desordenadamente, por lo que no sé si alguien habrá recibido más de un agradecimiento y otros ninguno, pero que sepáis que todos los he apreciado muchísimo._

_Que el año nuevo nos traiga salud y felicidad a todos._


End file.
